Days of Reflection
by Raining Moon Song
Summary: Tory's finally back where she wanted to be, in Gaia, but is the grass really greener in Edge? She has some time to think about that now.
1. A New Journal

**Days of Reflection**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter One – a New Journal**

**A/N: Flashbacks, angst, confusion, explanations…**

**Here's our first chapter out of the mess…It's a journal entry, so it's not my normal writing style.**

**And thanks once more to Ava-Connie for being a wonderful beta. X3 Thankies, Dart-sama!!!**

**- - - **

_Looking back on everything that happened, I know I still have a lot of growing up to do. Nothing can change that, I'm still young. I haven't experienced life to its fullest…I've seen school, crushes…battle…war…death…I'd seen elves, dwarves, and angels. I've made a lot of friends. I've made a lot of enemies. Friends have turned against me, enemies have joined my cause. No…__our__ cause. Well, of course…I'm not part of that cause anymore. I think they succeeded though, I can't see how they wouldn't have…They had the strongest man I'd ever seen with them, after all. Well…one of them. But now's not the time for that story. I'll get to him later._

…_Don't tell him I said that—wait, you can't. Thought I already put his name down in here, guess not…ah, I could have just scribbled it out with the pen._

_The kids are nosy, though. Marlene won't tell, but if Denzel gets his hands on this diary…JOURNAL…I'm screwed. Because eventually I'm going to get into my secrets…I need someone to tell them to. Someone, something… I can't rely on the dead to console me every time I cry anymore. It actually takes a lot out of them to get to the plane of the living for the little visits…it'd be selfish to ask so much of them all the time. That, and I don't have a problem crying around Shelke, but she has life a lot harder than I do…Y'know, for some strange reason, I was expecting her to get taller…I really was, or for her to age again, like Presea started to…It was a real shocker when I came back to the same little girl I had left behind. What shocked me more, though, was that when I was too confused to act for a moment, she hugged me._

_It's been about a month since I got back from the other worlds, and three weeks since I got back to the Seventh Heaven. I guess, for now, I'll call it "home." Home is, after all, where the heart is, right? I'm wondering about that a lot, though. I mean, I was really excited and happy towards the end of the journey that I'd be able to come back here…but there was so much left unsaid between my companions and me when I came back. Lloyd and I had a fight before we headed into the final battle. It wasn't a little spat, either, and we hadn't made up before I was…never mind. I don't want to think about that just yet._

_I can't run from it forever, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like to. Forgetting the ending of my journey in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would be nice. Maybe forgetting all of it would be better. Like it hadn't happened._

_But then…I wouldn't have met Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Colette, Kratos, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal…and __him. __We were the craziest team, he and I. I hated him…kinda. He scared the hell out of me at first. I mean, after all he'd done, I hadn't thought I'd ever SEE him…not in person._

_There was one other friend I met along the journey. I say "friend" because…well, I dunno. He wasn't really our friend…he was the enemy. And I __knew__ it. He was a manipulative little monster, and had Genis wrapped around his finger. I think he actually liked Genis—like a friend—because he'd gone out of his way once or twice to protect him. There was something good left inside of him. Probably why it was so hard for me, after a while, not to care about him and see him as a friend. A part of my mind probably thought he would turn around, that I could change something, make him see what he was doing as what it was—wrong. Turns out I was the one that was wrong, though. And that screwed me over in the end, I think. Vincent's warning not to empathize too much with the enemy was always in my mind when I was around the kid, but it didn't stop me. I thought I was careful, playing my cards right. It…I really should have listened to him. Shame on me for not listening to Vincent's advice. Or Reeve's. Or Kratos'. Or…Mithos' advice._

_He told me, at one point, to be careful not too trust anyone too much or I might get hurt. I understood what he meant, but I never got why he told me. Why he would bother, I mean. Mithos Yggdrassil, leader of Cruxis as well as the Desians, my enemy. He was also friends with Genis and Lloyd. And, hard as I tried to avoid him…circumstances kinda screwed me over. Before I knew it, whenever I passed him or said goodbye I'd reach out, smile, and ruffle his hair. And then, as I turned and left, my chest felt like it was clenching up and I felt sick to my stomach. At one point I got away from the group for some time to myself, and cried because I was so confused. Pathetic, I know. But hey, I'm only…_

_Wait, I'm fifteen by now. I haven't checked a calendar yet, though…So I can't use age as an excuse. I just need to quit being such a baby. I haven't cried since a little before I came back to Gaia, though. ..It's really not saying much, considering I cried my eyes out after Lloyd and I got in that fight. I AM crying less often than I used to, though. I'm stronger emotionally now, not just physically. I'm like a totally different person in a way, while I'm still me. I just don't feel like a little kid. I'm still dependant on the people around me, but not as much as before. I can survive on my own for a bit._

_I had a lot of good teachers along my journey. Everyone taught me something, whether it be survival training, swordplay, math, science, history, or even how to communicate better…_

_And I'm going to miss them. As much as I'd like to be optimistic and say, "but I know I'll see them again someday," I can't. Because I won't. I blew my chance when I got careless in battle._

_I'm dead to them. _

_I didn't even get to say goodbye to them…but it's not their fault. I should have kept my mind on the battle instead of wishing things had been different. And they couldn't stop fighting to come to my aid, they would have been killed too. So yeah, I don't blame them. I just hope they aren't beating themselves up over it…I pray every night that no matter what happens, they have the rest of their lives to live out in peace. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but those guys are like family to me. I want them to be happy._

_I only hope that they can forgive me for lying to them. I don't regret telling them the truth…I just wish that…that what? They had every right to be pissed, especially Lloyd. So no, I don't wish that he hadn't been mad. His blowing up at me, it was perfectly understandable. Now I have even more secrets to keep from everyone here…but I don't have to worry about them revealing themselves. What happens in Tethe'alla stays in Tethe'alla._

_Ugh…I'm out of things to write about for now._

---

**And there we go. The first chapter in the form of a journal entry, and therefore a very short chapter. **

**The "him" I was referring to early on in this, by the way, was not White Eyes.**


	2. Internal Clock is Off

"…And this here…you…gah, lemme see the pencil, hun," I took the pencil from between Marlene's fingers gently and began scribbling down the multiplication problem, "…sorry I'm.…not good at explaining."

"It's okay," she said, smiling as she watched me, "I learn better by watching, anyway."

After a few more moments of simple math, I put the pencil down and backed off, letting her look down for a few moments before I asked, "That help?"

"…Uh, kinda…"

I sighed, "Uhh…sorry, Marlene…" I gave her the pencil back and shook my head, "I'm not a math person…"

"It's okay Tor, really, thank you for helping." She patted my hand in a way that made me think of my mother when I was disappointed with myself…weird. "You tried."

"If you…um…have any more problems, I'll…help you out. Just, I…" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder. "I'm going…upstairs…" I started to walk towards the stairs again, only to be stopped by a small hand catching my wrist. I looked down, into the big brown, wise eyes of Marlene.

"Why are you always so sad?"

I laughed softly then, I couldn't help it. "Am I…really that obvious, Marly?" I asked.

"You're different than you were before,"as she pointed out, in that attentive way little kids have, "You're a lot quieter, and you stare out the window all the time when you're not drawing…..you...you look like a princess trapped in a tower and waiting for your prince to arrive."

I heard Denzel snort as if he wasn't interested in the conversation, but, I could feel his eyes on us.

"Well…not exactly that, kiddo." I patted her on the head. "But I am waiting for someone."

"Who?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter, her eyes wide and showing her eagerness to know.

"It's a secret," I whispered, winking. It was…an odd thing; I didn't usually wink at anyone.

She clasped her hands to her chest, bouncing slightly in her seat as she said, "I won't tell anyone if you tell me!"

I grinned. "Someday soon." I tapped a finger on the tip of her nose, inwardly celebrating my victory in that I had distracted her from my apparently obvious sadness.

"Will you at least tell me what he's like?" she asked, not yet discouraged. A warmth spread through my chest, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Tonight," I promised. "When it's time for you to go to bed, I'll tell you a bit about him."

"Okay!" she said excitedly, bouncing again in her seat.

"Now do your homework," I said, patting her head. With that, I started up the stairs.

…_Gah…some "Prince." He's as good looking as one, he's strong like one…he sure seemed to think he was a prince for a while though. That, and he's saved my arse a few times…he's saved all of us a couple times…Nii-san…I miss him._

I shook my head, grinning. It was weird that I had a crush on the guy I considered a brother. Then again…heh, any girl would…Except for Colette, she liked Lloyd. Sheena liked Lloyd too, but still liked Zelos and Nii-san…poor Sheena, she was so confused…

Eh, me too. But…my confusion was a little different.

Nii-san is an amazing man…

But I liked someone else…

As I went into my room…well, the room Shelke and I shared, I flopped down on my bed.

"Going back to bed already Victoria Carlton?" she asked, turning her head to me.

"Nah…just thinking," I replied, picking up my head again to look at her. She was at her computer desk…typing...well, typing something. Working with long lines of data. "Whatcha up to, kiddo?"

"Mm…I am monitoring the network between Deepground and the WRO."

Shelke was sort of the go-between person for DG and the WRO. I was pretty much the same, though I hadn't had much contact with anyone from Deepground in a while…not since I said goodbye to Nero.

"Making sure nothing gets screwed up?"

"If you wish to put it like that, yes."

I nodded to myself, letting my head fall back onto my pillow.

"…_Sheena?"_

_She looked at me, a faintly guarded expression on her face when she saw me with a hand behind my back. _

_"…What?"_

_I smiled weakly. "Uhhh…thanks."_

"_For what?" she asked, confused._

"_Umm…that guy…something bad could have happened, you know? So, uh…"_

"…_It was stupid…" she replied softly, looking away with an almost angry expression. "I only saved you by mistake though, I could have easily killed you."_

"_Yeah, but you didn't," I pointed out, feeling like a stupid little girl for wanting to befriend her so quickly. "And, um…" Taking one of her wrists, I pulled it forward and dropped the bracelet I made for her into her hand. "Thank you."_

_Before she could say anything else, I quickly backed off, and went back to our little camp set up, practically diving into my sleeping bag. _

"_Night, everyone!" I said quickly, curling up so that my head was covered._

"Wow…still can't believe I remember that so well," I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Shelke looked up from her work momentarily.

"Sorry I was…talking to myself."

"…In times of peace, one's memories tend to return with more clarity. I am…remembering more, from…when I was a child." She frowned slightly, then continued with her work.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Sighing, I sat up. "I wasn't able to save Shalua, Shelke…you lost your sister…and I'm so sorry…" I trailed off.

Her typing paused for a long moment, before she began again. "You were too injured to change it. You protected me. I thank you for that as well as your sympathy, however, please do not blame yourself…"

"It…may not be my fault," I mumbled, "but I could have prevented it…" With that, I flopped back down with an audible sigh, shutting my eyes lightly.

And then, I heard the chair Shelke was sitting in scraping across the floor, and angry…angry? stomping? I opened my eyes back up, and found myself looking up at an obviously irate little Tsviet.

"Enough."

"Uh-"

"It is _not _your fault Victoria Carlton. Say what you will, I will _not _blame you."

"Shel-"

"_No_."

I pressed my lips tightly together and stared up at her, watching the irritation fade to her normal, calm expression, and she wandered back over to her chair a moment later and sat down.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, it was dark, and Shelke was nowhere to be seen. Then again, I couldn't see much of anything. My glasses had been placed on the desk by my bed…which was good, even though I had managed not to roll onto my face in my sleep. I blinked a couple times and realized that I was still tired…probably tired enough to go back to sleep for a while longer.

"Ugh…I should prolly get up," I mumbled to myself. With that, I pulled my legs up close to my body so I could pull the covers out from under myself easier, pulling them up to my shoulders and sprawling out again. Strangely enough, the bed felt like it was being pressed down on, then…there was a weight on my shoulder and warmth at my side.

My heart nearly stopped as I opened my eyes, the feelings immediately vanishing.

"Hello?" I called out quietly, pulling the covers up a little further.

…_elp…_

Shuddering as goosebumps prickled along my skin, I yanked the covers up over my head.

I fell asleep again like that.

_Hey…are you okay?_

_My head…_

_Just hang on…just a little further._

_So, what's your name?_

_T-Tory…_

_I'm Lloyd Irving. I found you on my way home, and you were unconscious._


	3. Neesan

Okay, so I did half of this chapter in a day, the other half in a few days. So sorry, guys, but only a few more days of school and I am FREE!

And props again to my awesome beta, Ava-Connie!

I heart you, Dart!

Dishes.

A chore I'd never really liked…but now it was just a quiet activity, and it was a bit soothing. I had nothing else really that I could do at five-thirty AM when no one else was awake. Normally during the daytime, and with anyone else around, the task would be nothing but boring. Instead…the running water and the almost rhythmic motions as I washed the plates kind of helped me fall into a mindless pattern, allowing my mind to just go somewhere else for a while.

Something in the back of my mind bothered me…wasn't something missing? What it was, I wasn't sure of exactly. I _liked _resting…did I miss the adventure? The outdoors?

_A grinning face, an amused little laugh…a hand ruffling my hair as he passed me, and a soft, "yeah, yeah…"_

That's…what I missed.

I felt a stab of pain in my chest that made me pause in my task of washing the dishes, and felt my eyes begin to water. I blinked the oncoming tears back and continued.

Eventually I did reach a point in which I ran out of dished to wash, so I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat at one of the tables by the window.

"Oh, I wondered why all the lights were on down here."

"Waaah!" I shrieked, jumping out of my seat. There stood Cloud at the foot of the stairs, his hair no messier than usual despite that by the way his eyes looked, he just woke up. "Cloud, give a girl a warning 'fore ya sneak up on 'er!" Thankfully he seemed to barely notice my spontaneous southern drawl, and he simply cocked his head to the side.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" he asked.

"…Cause I went to bed really early yesterday?" I guessed. "That and the leader of the group I was in had us get up early…" Well, Kratos and Nii-san. They BOTH got us up earlier. Nii-san was worse though; he had really high expectations of all of us.…

"…Uh-huh…" He took a glance at the clock, and so did I. It was only six. The sun would come up soon. "How long have you been up?"

I shrugged. "Four, I think. Anyways, why are _you _up so early, Cloud?"

"I have a delivery to take care of this morning," he responded as if it was obvious (which it was). "I figure that if I hurry up and get it over with now, I can get back before dinner and Tifa won't be so worried…"

"That's sweet," I said softly, cracking a smirk. "You're a good…" Well…I wasn't sure of Cloud's relationship status with Tifa. "Boyfriend, I think."

He smirked a bit awkwardly. "Thanks." I nodded with a smirk of my own platered on my face.

And then, gesturing to a table, I said, "Si'down, I'll getcha some coffee." It occurred to me for about the third time since getting back that my language had considerably suffered without anyone bugging me about my grammar. I didn't swear out loud as much, though; that was a plus. Didn't wanna taint the minds of Denzel and Marlene.

Then again, when Cloud, Tifa, or Marlene weren't around, Denzel had a pretty bad mouth. I didn't tattle because that would make me a hypocrite…and a tattle-tale.

Sitting down with Cloud first thing in the morning is awkward. I realized this after fifteen minutes of silence between us.

"…What's a mudkipz?" Cloud suddenly asked, startling me. I abruptly snorted.

"It's a Pokemon," I stated. Before I could explain further, Cloud gave me the blankest expression I'd ever seen on his face. "…Uh…Pocket Monster. They're little elemental critters based off of…stuff from Earth. It's a really popular show from my world."

He blinked and asked, still looking a bit confused, "What's a Mudkipz based off of?"

"Mudkip," I corrected. "And it's…a newt, I think?"

He nodded, and fell silent again.

It occurred to me after a moment that Cloud's train of thought was a bit similar to mine. I had often used "so I, heard you like mudkipz" as a conversation-starter…and he asked about it when we had nothing to say.

"Well…"

I looked up at him as he stood. "I better get going…tell Tifa what I'm doing if she forgot, okay?"

"Oh…okay, Cloud," I said.

"See you, Tory."

"See ya, Cl-" I caught myself. "Chocobo."

Nothing happened. Cloud got back okay before dinner, Tifa hadn't been surprised when I told her where Cloud was. The only thing that screwed up was that the night before I hadn't told Marlene about Nii-san before she went to bed.

It was as if I was waiting for tragedy to strike. I guess I kinda was, in a way. Genesis had said; "Your return shall coincide with that of the enemy's…" or something like that, hadn't he?

If so…then the enemy had to be in Gaia somewhere, lurking, waiting to strike.

_**Tell me…Genesis; what has become of him?**_

I shook my head. It was…was it White Eyes? That was worrisome…that sneaky bastard could be anywhere in Gaia…he could materialize and poof and warp as he saw fit whenever it suited him. That was the only reason I hadn't strangled him yet.

Nine o'clock PM rolled around, marking the kids' bedtime. Meaning…time for a story.

"Okies munchkins, time to head up," I said.

"Are you gonna tell us about your prince?" Marlene asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

I nodded and smiled. "I guess so…not that you're giving me much of a choice in the matter."

She giggled happily, and I smiled over my shoulder at Tifa, silently inviting her to join us. She'd probably come up at some point to listen.

Denzel was on the stairs behind Marlene and I, and we were hurriedly making our way up the stairs.

Once they were all snuggled down in their beds, I sat down on the side of Marlene's bed and asked, "Alrighy…what do you want to know?"

"What does he look like?" she asked, grinning. The "he" was obvious. But I'd have to choose my descriptions carefully.

I couldn't contain my own smile of fond amusement. "He's tall," I said. "Around six feet tall…he's muscular, but not as much as your dad. He's kinda skinny, actually…he has a pretty face…and he has _beautiful_ green eyes."

"Where did you meet him?" Denzel asked, surprising me. I hadn't realized he was paying attention.

"Uhm…" My smile fell as I thought on that. "Tell you what…I'm going to tell you a fairytale. About a journey. The prince is in there."

"Is it about _your _journey?" Marlene asked, her eyes big and wide…ahh, she was so cute. At least she and Denzel didn't know that I was from a different world yet. All they knew was that I went on a trip to some place.

"Uh…sort of, yup."

So I started in on the history of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, or what I knew of it, anyways. It didn't take long before Marly fell asleep, so…I said goodnight to Denzel.

And then, I headed into me and Shelke's room and grabbed my journal, intent on spilling the memory locked in my brain into the paper.

"Hey Shelke," I greeted as I came in.

"Hello, Victoria," she replied, continuing to fiddle with her phone.

And that was the extent of that night's conversation, though I felt some weird vibes coming off of Shelke that I decided to ignore. I pulled my journal out from under the bed and opened it, closing my eyes for a moment before I began to write, sure that the memory wouldn't be as clear for a long while.

It was after we'd been declared criminals in Tethe'alla. We had to go back to Meltokio to get help from the research lab and Sheena's friends. But then, we needed a place to stay, and the inn was out of the question.

That's when Zelos volunteered his own home for us to stay at, God/Goddess bless him. I would have hugged him and been cutesy, but considering it was the perv, I decided to pass.

I knew that something was wrong, or at least somewhat off before we even opened the huge doors leading into the mansion. I felt some sort of energy radiating from within, and it was something that made my heart pound and my thoughts race.

When we got inside, we were told by Sebastian; "Lord Zelos, we have a guest."

That's when I caught sight of the man sitting on the couch.

His legs were crossed comfortably; he was leaning back with one arm over the back of the fancy couch, a book in his other hand. I thought I was seeing things. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his longer-than-usual bangs hanging at the sides of his face and trailing down his partially-bared chest.

"No," I breathed softly.

"Hey, man, what're you doin' here?" Zelos asked casually as the man shut the book and set it aside.

"Oh, nothing," the man replied. "I was just curious as to what you've done to make yourself a wanted criminal."

"Tory?" Lloyd asked, shaking my shoulder a little to get my attention. "What's wrong? You're really pale."

"…run…"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Run," I said a bit more loudly. My legs, however, were locked in place. I couldn't take my eyes of the man, who was now looking at me, green eyes thoughtful.

"…" Lloyd turned to the man then, stepping between me and him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey guys, no need to fight!" Zelos cut in, reaching past Lloyd and hauling me out, holding me in front of him. "Hunny, this is-"

What happened next was always kind of fuzzy. All of a sudden there was a burst of adrenaline, Zelos was on the floor, and I was running out the door like my ass was on fire.

I didn't make it far before something else happened, and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Huh…?"

"Are you alright, miss?"

For a while after that I was still cautious around him. But eventually, I was drawn in by my own curiosity and the similarities between me and the man I soon dubbed my Nii-san. Both of us were a bit different.

I don't know how long exactly he was sure of the fact that I was from a different world, but maybe he'd known since the moment he saw me. It honestly wouldn't surprise me.

It didn't take him more than two months to confront me on the matter, which made him the first out of the group to know. I was a little shaken by that, but me being me, and Nii-san being Nii-san…well, it didn't last long.

So Nii-san and I were…friends, more or less. We weren't all buddy-buddy like Derik and I were…but Lloyd and he formed a special, brotherly bond (it was funny how Genis was so jealous for a while).

Watching them both mature together as human beings was amazing. They trained together, sat together, would walk near each other. I might've thought it was a cute yaoi pairing when I was back on Earth had Nii-san been part of the canon ToS plot. But no, Lloyd was fond of Colette (though he seemed to be fond of Sheena as well for a while) in that particular manner. And Nii-san…pfft, I think he's asexual. Either that or he's really good at hiding—never mind. He is. But still, he may be asexual. It wouldn't surprise me. Disappoint me, yes, but surprise me, no.

I miss them all so much. I should have been more careful…I might have survived that last battle. I would have gotten to say goodbye before I left. Maybe if it had been a less severe blow even, I could have survived long enough to say it…

I screwed myself over though…I really did. I got careless, always thinking I could change people for the better; that I had managed to change someone who had four thousand years of experience of being the way he was. It was…

It was sickening, to think that I was that foolish. Even now I'd like to think that there was a brief moment in which Mithos regretted striking me down…

But I also wonder…where did Mithos go when he died?

I mean, unless he was just wandering, he went to either heaven or hell…I don't know what to think on "heaven and hell" anymore, I don't know if I'm even completely Christian anymore. I mean, I still believe in everything my mom taught me while raising me, but the thing is, I've seen two other actualities. In Gaia, and the Two Worlds. Minerva and Martel…

I'm getting off track.

What I was getting to before was…I'm not entirely sorry Mithos killed me, and I don't want him to be punished for his crimes in hell…because that's forever, isn't it? I kind of want him to learn…to be able to go on and see what could have been better…what he'd been through, everything he'd done, it may have been wrong, but it was his view on what was right.

After his sister died, I guess he never got to grow up. He was still a little kid for four thousand years. I consider myself a big kid now; I…I'm fifteen, I'm pretty sure, that was "old" to me a few years back. So looking at four thousand years is…whoa.

I'd really like to have one more conversation with each of them.

Mithos included.

Then again, there are a lot of things in life that I really, really want but I know deep down in my heart that I'll never get. I'll have to deal with all of them till the day I die, but the wants will fade with time…everything will get better. And as long as I keep that attitude and tell myself that each day, everything _will _get better.

I sighed and looked out the window, shutting my journal with a neat little clapping noise. After that I slipped it into the bottom of my pillowcase and went over to the window to people-watch. It was probably my only creepy habit. Unless you count typing up yaoi stories and never posting them creepy…yaoi stories about people you end up meeting a year or so after writing them…

"Someone was looking for you two months ago, Victoria," Shelke stated flatly in an unconcerned tone, her eyes flicking back and forth from the screen to the keyboard every now and then.

"…Oh?" I tried to sound as casual as I could about it, though in actuality I was a bit nervous when she said that.

"I believe his name was Reno. You are acquainted with him, yes?"

"Yeah."

She continued typing for about ten seconds without saying anything. Finally she continued, "He mentioned a girl named Liz. She is…also looking for you."

"…" It felt like there was a block of ice sitting in my chest that I could hardly breathe around. I idly raised my palm to the glass of the window and rested my forehead next to it. "…Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I said it before I really thought it through, but thankfully it sounded more tired than accusing.

A heavy silence fell over the two of us like a blanket, her typing stopping as well.

After a little while her chair scratched along the floor as she pushed it back and stood up, her eyes on the floor. I felt a bit guilty immediately, but I couldn't bring my apologies to the surface for the first time in a while.

"I…I'm not sure, Victoria…" she said softly before turning and taking soft, quick steps out of the room.

_Beth, _I thought, _you're here._

_Beth, you're a Turk?_

_Beth, why are you here?_

_Nee-san, were you worried?_

_Beth…Nee-san…_

_Gomen nasai, Nee-san._

_I can't go back yet…why not? What do you mean why not? _I could hear a conversation I was sure we'd have going through my head already. _I can't. _My vision blurred with tears. _Because something else is gonna happen. Until I make things better I can't come home. I know mom's worried, it would make me sad if she wasn't worried at all. But I'd rather you not be worried now that you've seen me…tell Mommy it's okay for you._

_Nee-san…_

_Nee-san…_

_I'm so sorry, Nee-san…_


	4. Phonecalls, Flashbacks, and Reno

**Look, you guys, I can write longer chapters again!**

**Oh, and head over to my profile and vote. ;D Love y'all!**

"Here is the number Reno gave me," Shelke said, pressing a piece of paper into my hand.

I nodded, and murmured a soft, "Thanks." Her own hand stayed over the number and my own hand for a short while as she seemed to be searching for words.

"Victoria Carlton…I…" she took a soft breath and continued, "I apologize for failing to bring it to your attention earlier."

It bothered me that after she hugged me when I got back, she had returned to her own ways of speech; "Victoria Carlton this, Victoria Carlton that…" It was all about formality suddenly, and it seemed to be getting worse. She was pulling away from me into a little shell…

After pocketing the little piece of paper, I looked down at her while she stared at the ground. Another moment or two passed before I reached down and lifted her up under the arms, pulling her into an off-the-ground hug. She said nothing, putting her arms around my shoulders.

And then I let her down without a word, the tension between us having eased, and I went to grab my cell to call the number. I drew the slip of paper from my pocket and stared at it a long time before slowly punching the numbers in.

Shelke left the room.

It seemed like an eternity before I hit the call button and pressed it to my ear.

It rang fully once, and then halfway through the second ring someone picked up.

"Yo."

My mouth went dry, I turned pink, and my heart rate became rapidly-paced. I was…stunned. I was thinking…hoping…that Reno had given Beth's-Liz's number to Shelke…

"…Anyone there?" he asked after a moment.

"Hi…" I said quietly.

"Oh hey, Shelke, right?" he asked. "We were starting to wonder if you were ever gonna call ba-"

"N-no, Reno," I stammered, "I…I'm Tory…we met a while back, re-remember me?…" It went quiet for another long second, before he shouted;

"Oh, hey, kiddo! Just the girl I was lookin' for, I had no idea you were back there!"

"…Ahh…wh…what are you talking about, exactly?"

"Well, it'll be an awful long story, and I'm kinda in the middle of an assignment right now…tell ya what, I'll swing by later and give ya all the juicy details, and then when Liz gets back from her mission I'll bring her then. That okay? You're not going anywhere again are ya?"

I shook my head, but then recalled the fact that he couldn't see me. "H-heh, no…I…that should work…"

"Okay, great. See ya later, kid!" Almost immediately he hung up, and so did I, and then I set my phone down, feeling a bit…tingly.

When I got downstairs, I wandered through the small crowd that had gathered in the bar, and walked up to Tifa. "Reno's stopping by later to talk to me, is that okay?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is it about Liz?" I nodded. "…" She looked a little concerned, but nodded anyways. "I don't mind as long as he won't cause any trouble."

"I don't think he will," I stated, "But okay. Thank you Tifa." I leaned over the counter and hugged her before retreating upstairs.

"Um, hey…Tory, can I ask you a question?"

I turned my eyes to Mithos, narrowing them slightly. Knowing who the kid really was, I was unsure as to why I hadn't forced him to expose himself. "…Go for it," I said in a pseudo-cheery tone. He took a step back, looking nervous.

"You're a human…"

Only half, technically, but I nodded. "Yep."

"…Why don't you discriminate against half-elves like me and Genis?" he asked quietly, green eyes deceptively innocent.

I shrugged. "…Because honestly I think…it's really cool." I blushed a little, understanding how childish I sounded. "Half and half…technically, I…it's just that, honey, I was brought up in a neighborhood where…" There were a lot of Mexicans and African-Americans…so… "Being different was normal. They were all my friends. My mother brought my sister and I up so that we didn't discriminate. And…"

"…And what?" he prompted me quietly.

"…Listen carefully, Mithos," I said, giving him an intense look. "Half-elves deserve respect. But they're not high and mighty. There is a part of me that hates humans as much as any elf or half elf…humans are destructive, and many deserve to die. Some of us are innocent, though; and I'm not saying I'm a saint…but half-elves, anyways, are just as good as anyone else."

After he fell silent and stared back at me for a while, I sighed and shook my head.

"…How can you hate humans?"

"I…Mithos, can you keep a secret?" I patted the log next to me, and he sat down hesitantly. I slumped forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "…I'm…only half."

"But you're not half _elf-_" he began to protest with confusion in his voice.

"I'm half human, half Cetra. I'm not going to go into details, but I have a little something against lazy humans…thing is; not all humans are lazy…and the humans that work hard…it's not their fault they were born human."

"…I…I see…"

I felt kind of nauseous and worried, but as I looked at my enemy…it seemed he was actually thinking on my words. I got to my feet and then without thinking, put my hand on the top of his head. His eyes rose to mine immediately, looking a bit startled.

"Loosen up, Mithos," I said quietly, feeling the right corner of my lip tug upward. "You're free to be yourself among us. I…think half-elves are pretty damn cool." I pulled my hand away just as I heard footsteps behind me.

I felt a little small all of a sudden…it was _his _presence. I turned, smiling shyly. "Nii-san…"

"Genis was looking for the little one." He gestured to Mithos, before saying to me, "And I believe that Lloyd made a comment about you needing to stick near the group."

"…I don't…think that's entirely necessary," I responded, shrugging. "I mean, White Eyes was in Sylvarant."

"Who's White-Eyes?" Mithos asked, coming over to my side.

"A creeper. Some stalker dude…don't worry, he's not here."

"…Oh, okay…I'll head back to camp…" the blonde half-elf said, before he ran off past Nii-san and I.

"…Something is incredibly off about that boy…" Nii-san observed.

"…I'm sure it's nothing…Let's go back, okay-" As I made a move to walk past him, he put his arm out.

"…"

I looked up slowly, a blush heating my face as dull amber met piercing green, and I immediately felt the need to hide. "Nii-san?"

"You know him."

"Not true," I denied quickly.

"Tory." By a trick of the eye, green became red for a brief second and I felt a wave of guilt rip through me. "So long as I allow myself to be involved with this little group of yours, I count myself responsible for anything that could possible go wrong. Do not lie if it will endanger Zelos, Lloyd or the others."

I clasped my hands together near my chest as I looked away, biting my lip…would it make things any worse if I _did _lie? "Nii-san…he just…looks like someone I know. A very bad man." I ducked past his arm, and this time he did not stop me in such a manner.

Instead, he stopped my by the flat of his sword pressed to my cheek as he stood behind me.

"Draw your sword."

"Here?" I squeaked. There was…nowhere NEAR enough room to fight! "Oh jeebus, Nii-san, have you any mercy in your soul-"

"I don't." The sword pulled away but I heard it hissing through the air a moment later and I had only half a second to dodge, draw my sword, and roll to the side at the same time; after doing which I immediately had to get back up—and block.

Sad part was, he had barely moved from his original position. He was holding back about 99 percent.

"Se—gah!"

"Do not flinch," he ordered, taking a step forward and bringing his blade tearing through the ground, sending a massive shockwave towards me. I leapt to the side and crashed into a tree to avoid being hit by it. I screamed in terror as the blade he carried swept through the tree at an angle, and I had to run from that site to avoid being crushed as it fell.

"Nii-san!" I pleaded, beginning to really sweat now. His "lessons" were pretty random, and though I was honored to have a chance to fight someone of his level, I was NOT good enough. He usually dueled with Lloyd and Zelos, or brawled with Regal. The three of them together didn't have a chance.

"The enemy will show no mercy," he reminded me, stalking towards me slowly.

"I know-" I began, "But they're not as good as—FUCK! HOLY FU—YEEEK!"

Thus began another perilous day. By the time I managed to get back to camp, I was nearly unconscious with exhaustion, covered by, not sword wounds surprisingly, but slices from tree branches and whatnot that hit me.

"…Ohh, hunny, what _happened?_" Zelos questioned, looking horrified as he rushed over to me.

"Heal me and then we'll talk," I groaned, tears in my eyes that I hid by burying my face in his chest.

"You got it—First Aid!"

I sighed as the soothing warmth washed through me, my cuts quickly closing, and my bruises fading to nothing, the only soreness remaining caused by extreme stretching of limbs.

"…Nii-san," I sighed, pulling away. I took my glasses off and reached up to rub the tears away. "It was the most horrid 'duel' session yet!"

"Stop complaining. You need to learn to be prepared for anything." I turned and glared at Nii-san resentfully.

"Aw, come off it, man," Lloyd sighed, sounding a bit irritated. "Lighten up on her, she's a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snarled over Zelos's shoulder.

"Uhh, wait-"

"Yeah, Lloyd, what IS that supposed to mean?" Sheena demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"…How rude, Lloyd," Presea said quietly, looking away.

"Lloyd, I can't believe you'd say something so mean…" Colette mumbled quietly.

"That was a sexist remark, Lloyd Irving," Raine stated, smacking the brunette across the back of his head. He yelped like a puppy and looked like a beaten one.

I couldn't help snorting while I shoved Zelos away from me so he wouldn't get any ideas (we were still too close). While I did, I found Nii-san gazing fondly at Lloyd, a small, brief smile on his lips before it faded when he realized I was looking. All resentment melted away for the day. And I understood.

And once more I was honored to be in the circle of people he deigned to fight with.

"Mleh-mleh-mleh…" I murmured for no reason as I hid my diary again and flopped face-down on the pillow. "Oh…my…friggin…Kira…"

I rolled off the bed, pulled my shoes from underneath it, put them on, and went down the stairs.

"Tifa! I'm going for a walk okay?" I shouted over the noisy idiots in the bar.

"Alright, don't be gone too long!"

"Mhm…"

I was tired…I was really tired…I just needed to pass the time. I needed to stay awake until Reno came; I couldn't to fall asleep.

Edge was crammed full of people. Despite the many murdered by DeepGround two, three years ago, it was still busy as ever…it's just, as I looked around, I found more and more children in the alleys…

Sadder yet, I knew a lot of them now. Each quiet "hello again," "hey," "hi there," "yo," I responded to with a smile in the direction of the child that had spoken it,

After about ten minutes, I reached my destination. It was a small park, and today the swings were empty. Not many people came here every day.

So I took a seat and began to swing myself back and forth; yet another comfortingly mindless rhythm.

I had so much to decide still.

Like…should I get the chip in my head taken out? As long as I was here Gemini could target me.

Or like, what should I do—where should I go—after the enemy Genesis was talking about was defeated? Should I go home? Should I try to find a normal job? Should I put up my weapons for the rest of my life and try to forget?

"Forget what?"

Always my equal and opposite, Crystal was now swinging on the seat next to me in the opposite rhythm, but we met in the middle at the same time.

"Final Fantasy Seven."

I noticed that slowly our surroundings faded to nothing—all that existed suddenly was the swingset. And Crystal and I.

"How do you plan to do that…when you have so much at home…that will remind you?" she questioned.

After a long lapse in our conversation, I replied, "I'll get rid of it all."

"Even me?" her tone wasn't at all accusing; simply content with all around her.

"…Would you hate me…If I forgot you?" I responded to her question, "You…I made you…to be a little sister. Sephiroth's little sister."

"But I'm you."

I stopped pumping my legs, and let myself slowly come to a stop, my toes barely touching the ground.

I was small again; I realized. Young. How old; how small was I?

Crystal hopped off of her swing, landing on the ground with ease. Then she came over and stood in front of me, and I examined her.

She'd changed a lot from my original design, but in the end, I could still tell it was her by the sound of her voice…even if I couldn't see her. When I could see her, her hair and her eyes were a dead giveaway.

"…Would…you be mad…if I went away?" her forever steady voice gave weigh a little, and I heard a twinge of regret. But I didn't get it…wasn't that…kind of what I asked her? Her eyes lowered to the ground, and were hidden as she lowered her head and her bangs fell in front of her face. "No, I mean…even if you remembered me…if…if I stopped coming to you…"

"…No…" I whispered, dropping myself onto the ground. "I'm not mad at you now, am I?" She raised her eyes to my own again and cocked her head to the side.

"What…?"

I think that was the first time I saw her confused in one of my "visions."

"You…you didn't talk to me while I was in the Two Worlds…" I explained, recalling a strange feeling from back then when I finally realized what was missing.

"I couldn't—I couldn't reach you," she murmured, clasping her hands together over her chest. "I'm sorry…I know, I know I was so useless, I'm so sorry…" Her eyes started to shine and water, and tears began to flow down her cheeks, stunning me as a bolt of pity struck my heart.

"Crystal?" I reached out and put my hands on her shoulders…she was solid; she felt even more so as she threw her arms around my neck and crushed herself to me, breaking down into quiet little sobs as I held her.

"I don't know how much longer I have," she choked out, "They're gonna erase me…I'm sorry, Nee-chan…"

She began to fade, and my awareness of the world began to come back to me at the same time.

"Crystal," I said as my eyes locked onto one of the many buildings in edge.

I could faintly smell something sweet…but it was covered quickly by the city smell.

"Tifa! S'cuse me, pardon me—darn it, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Men weren't moving fast enough as I struggled through the growing crowd of people towards the bar, and instead of going around, planted my palms on its surface and hopped over it, racing into the kitchen and very nearly running down the barmaid, who was on her way out to see why I was sounding so panicked.

"Tifa, do you have Reeve's number? I need to put it in my cell because I need to speak to him about something really really really really important!"

"Emergency contacts, up on Cloud's de-"

"Thankyouthankyou!" I kissed her on the cheek and booked it up the stairs, bursting into Cloud's office to the piece of paper taped down next to the phone.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked, visibly perturbed as I practically hovered over him.

"Blehblehbleh!"

"…What?"

"Meehh, nyuuurg, mleh…" I was babbling incoherently, unable to punch in numbers while holding a conversation. "Badbadbad."

"Tory, Reno just got here!" Tifa called.

"Shit," I hissed.

"Tory!"

"I mean shoot!" I corrected myself, cringing and fleeing. I tucked my phone away and ran down the stairs, hopping the last few to get down faster.

I saw a vibrant red blotch among the crowd as I looked around, and I rushed forward to meet him halfway, my heart racing once more.

"He-ey," he said, cracking a smile. "Long time no see, shorty." He took me by the arm and led me through the crowd. "Let's get a table and chat."

"Reno…" I began, my head spinning. "Liz-"

"Couldn't make it today, she's out on a mission," he corrected, "Don't worry, she's fine. But anyways-"

"Reno!" I hissed quietly as we stopped at a table in a corner of the bar, causing him to arch a dark auburn brow. "Who _is _Liz?"

"…S'down, Tory."

I sat down, and he sat across from me, looking…so serious. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small photograph that he slapped down and slid across the table.

I looked down at it, and my stomach flipped.

"That's what she gave me to look for ya with. It wasn't long 'fore I met ya."

"…I…" My hair was so short…it had waves in it, but didn't curl at all. I had a big, toothy grin—it was back when I still had all my baby teeth. "…"

"That's you, ain't it?"

I nodded wordlessly, and he handed me something else.

"And that…" He paused, nodding to the picture. "_That's _Liz."

_Liz._

_Elizabeth._

_Beth._

_Bethie._

_Nee-san._

It was really too much. My hands began to shake and my vision blurred with tears. My sister…in _that _uniform…

"…Is that your sister?" Reno nearly whispered it…in such a soft tone that I almost didn't recognize his voice. I stood up and leaned across the table, my arms going around his neck as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," I sniffled, shoving both of the pictures back to him once I moved away.

_My sister is NOT a Turk!_

_She's okay…oh thank the Gods and Goddesses, she's alive and okay…and she's looking for me!_

_But…why with the Turks?_

"…She's partnered up with Cissnei, yo."

I looked up. "Nee-san?"

"You know who Ciss is, don't'cha?" He may as well have not been asking me. He looked calm, and serious, and it reminded me of the look he gave me when we first met.

"…how do you know…that I know?" I took a step back, bumping the chair and tipping it over by accident.

"Turks don't keep secrets from each other," he replied firmly, getting to his own feet. I grabbed my chair and shakily set it back up before shoving it in.

"Beth isn't a Turk." It was a snarl, I barely understood myself through my own anger.

"Beth may not be, but Liz sure as hell is."

The fingers of my right hand spasmed, and I brought them back into a fist.

Reno jerked back, and suffered only a glancing blow. "Whoa-"

"Give that to all of your TURK friends!" I spat, backing away into the crowd before turning and booking it back up the stairs.

Too much…it was all too much. I couldn't sleep. Even Shelke had shut her eyes an hour before, and I was still wide awake.

I knew what I'd forgotten.

I still needed to call Reeve.

I slid out of bed, my bare feet silently touching down on the floorboards. I grabbed my glasses and then searched along the desk in the dark for my cell, and then made my way out the door and into the halls, before tiptoeing downstairs.

Past the bar, into the downstairs living room, and out to the backyard. Sitting down on the back porch, I flipped my phone open and cringed at the light it gave off, but blinked away the sting and began to flip through contacts. I hit "call" when I reached Reeve's name, and held it up to my ear.

Almost immediately, I got an answer.

"Tuesti Spea-"

"Hi Reeve," I said quietly, afraid of waking Tifa or Cloud up.

"May I ask who this is?" he questioned politely.

"It's Tory," I sighed, biting my lip and curling my toes as my anxiety rose.

"Oh, Victoria," he said, his voice taking on a surprised note. "Not that it isn't a pleasure to speak to you, but shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What am I, twelve?" I responded hastily, making a face. He chuckled, and it occurred to me that I was getting off track. "Dude—err, Reeve, what do you have on Gemini? Have you located their base in this world?"

"Adam helped us locate it for us during your time in Sylvarant, though it was completely emptied and stripped of all data and equipment. What in the world prompted this call?"

"We need to find them!" I hissed softly, tears coming to my eyes. "Reeve, I'm going on a hunch here, but something big's gonna happen! Big, bad, and nasty!"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" he quickly hushed me, and I sniffled. "My goodness, Tory…out of curiosity, were you having a nigh-"

"I haven't slept," I stated flatly, cutting him off as I worked on wiping away tears. "Reeve…You'll think I'm crazy unless I could show you everything…I don't think I can, but Reeve, I'm either losing my mind—and I know how likely that is, before you say ANYTHING—or Gemini's planning something!"

"Tory."

I bit down on my lip and whimpered, feeling much like the helpless child I had been years ago.

"Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

I took in a deep, shaking breath, held it for two seconds, and blew it out semi-loudly.

"Now, can you tell me what exactly makes you think Gemini is doing more than simply hiding?"

"Reeve, I don't know how to explain it…" I…I couldn't tell him about Crystal, could I?

_Turks don't keep secrets from each other._

But telling the whole truth had essentially fucked me over last time with my friends. How far would Reeve's trust go?

"You know how I named my gun the Crystal Cerberus?" I began.

"Indeed I do…what does this have to do with Gemini?"

"I named it after a character I designed a while before I came to Gaia. Crystal."

"Yes, and? Go on."

"During the war against Deepground, I started seeing her more and more often…" I waited for a moment, and continued. "I…I could feel her when she touched me. But…No one else could see her. I-I stopped seeing her when I went to Sylvarant…and today…well, yesterday, now…I saw her again…she was so scared, Reeve, it was so real."

"What was she scared of?" Reeve asked.

"They're going to erase her…" I said, my voice trembling. "Reeve, I know it's probably just a trap…But I brought her into life and I think they gave her 3D physical form! I-I can't let…I can't let anything happen to her, Reeve, I can't…"

"…You're right, it very well may be a trap."

"I know…And I know it's stupid, but…if she really is real…"

"I understand your concern, Tory."

"You do?" I asked, wondering if he really, really did.

"Yes. Cait Sith is a computer program, you know that, don't you? If something erased his data completely, I'd be devastated. And even if that's the only way this Crystal of yours exists, you would be hurt if something happened to her."

"…Reeve-"

"I will confront Adam on the matter tomorrow," Reeve said, his voice calm and assuring as always. "I'm sure there is something we can do to find out where Gemini is hiding out."

"…Thank you," I said quietly, before my lips parted widely, and I yawned.

"Now," Reeve said as I continued to yawn. "Why don't you get back to bed? I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I will…oh…and Reeve?"

"Yes, Tory?"

I sighed and fiddled with a strand of my hair. "Liz…is my Nee-san. But I guess I'll let you go…sorry to bother you-"

"Really," he cut me off, "It's no trouble, Tory. But…I do hope that…things turn out for the best…"

"Yeah…but I guess Shinra isn't enough of an idiot to try messing up Earth…so maybe…I don't know…but…heh…can't believe my _sister _is a Turk…"


	5. The Fourth Wing

It was cold. The wind blowing against my face reminded me of flying. But no, I was riding a grounded way of transportation—I was on Fenrir, behind Cloud, clinging to him in a way that would have made me giggle like a happy little fangirl when I was ten. Right now though, I felt oddly detached from the man. Cloud and I had never said much to each other. What was there to say? Out of all the people I lived with, Cloud was the only person I worried about hugging when he came back or when he was about to leave. It just felt…strange. Like I shouldn't. I shouldn't try to get into his head and figure out what he's thinking. I shouldn't be close to him, because he'd just push me away.

Wait…Beth had always said that about _me._ Was I…was I like Cloud?

Suddenly I was brought down from my thoughts as Cloud's left hand grasped one of my arms, and he looked over his shoulder with a strange, questioning look. I leaned forward so that my chin was nearly resting on his shoulder.

"What?" I asked loudly, so he could hear me over the wind.

"You're hanging on really tight. Are you okay?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, loosening my arms around him when I realized that I had probably been causing him a little bit of discomfort. "No, I'm fine," I said, "Just…thinking! That's all."

"Oh, okay!" He went back to focusing on driving.

Cloud was taking me to the WRO headquarters. I was going to be staying there for a while, until we could get everything straightened out about Crystal. Tifa suggested that Cloud and I talk a bit on this trip, to try to get to know each other, but we both had a hard time starting conversations with each other. If I could tell him of my life on Earth, I would tell him about my cousin Andrew, and how much he adored Cloud when he was little. Cloud had been his _hero. _

I turned my eyes to the sky, looking at the small bits of clouds floating along up there; it was almost completely clear of clouds that day. This was cause for a slight headache on my part, as I often get sick from bright sunlight, but it was pretty enough out so that I really didn't mind. I had learned a long while ago, how to appreciate the little things in life like a sunshiny day.

I'd been thinking about Mom a lot lately, too. Would she be proud of me, for growing up the way I had? Useful, patient, and strong? Able to stand on my own two feet?

I think I've grown up to be rather pretty…everyone else seems to think so, but for a while I didn't want to listen. A lot of guys would look at me throughout the days I spent in Edge. Was I really that different from everyone else, or was it because Mom was telling the truth when she told me I'd get prettier as I got older?

Beth had always been the pretty one out of us. She is blonde, and her eyes are brown around the irises with green surrounding that shade. She's the one that even during her chubby phases after seventh grade, could have had _any _boy she wanted to. Hell, she'd been asked out by a girl that year that I had been dragged into Gaia.

Needless to say, I was jealous of her. I couldn't help but notice that I had just rolled my eyes about the boys until the girl had come along, and then…

Time to take the bisexual test! Imagine yourself with a girl you're friends with, naked and getting down to—

_Oh shit_, I thought at that moment, _I'm bi. _I grinned, no longer really surprised. What would mom think, though?

Or Beth?

Then again, I shouldn't dwell on what they think anymore. Beth…had always been my sunshine, and I her shadow.

I missed her terribly, but I was afraid now that I we were together again then I would be trapped forever in her shadow…as the little sister of Liz of the Turks.

Then suddenly, Cloud shouted something over the wind, and I leaned forward again to listen. "Whaaat?"

"Are you hungry!" the blonde shouted again.

"I am a little!" I confessed. It was…oh, noon or so, and I hadn't eaten since seven AM.

A few minutes later, we were pulling over to a little store that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, a few trees decorating the area around it, a bench under one.

"I'm gonna get a hot dog, what do you wanna eat?" Cloud asked, parking Fenrir and getting off.

"Um…a hotdog without mustard," I decided, earning a weird look from the Chocobo.

"You don't like mustard?" he laughed, a small smile on his face. I blushed a little and grinned back.

"No, I really don't."

He shrugged, still smirking a little. "Well, okay. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Wait here, okay?"

"Okies." I said, "I'll just be stretching my legs a little."

I could swear that it happened the moment the door shut behind Cloud. I could see it, about twenty feet from me. It was big, it was yellow, and it was a bird.

"Chocobo?" I said, blinking a little to make sure I was seeing right.

"Kweh?" the bird-like creature lifted its head up, looking at me. "Warrk!" It then bent back down and started pecking at the ground. I slowly stood up from the bench, heading over at a careful pace.

"Hi," I said, my voice a higher pitch than it usually was. "Hey sweetie…" The chocobo picked its head up and stared at me as I approached. When I was about five feet away, it made an alarmed sound and moved away. I slowly sat down. "It's okay." It ran straight past me towards the store. I got back up and went after it, jogging a lttle.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you, honey-"

"WARRRK! Kweh!"

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't nice! Oh no, don't run, I won't hurt you! I just wanna pet you!" The chocobo had pecked my hand when I tried to pet it. Obviously things weren't going over well.

"Hey, Tory!" I turned around just in time to catch a baggy flying my way from Cloud.

"What?" I looked down at it, confused. It looked like…little chucks of green shredded stuff.

"Gyashl greens," Cloud said, smirking a bit when I looked at him. He nodded to the chocobo as he came towards me, a hotdog in each hand now.

I popped the top of the bag open, and saw the chocobo lift its head up a little. I sat down on the ground, and it came towards me slowly, pausing only to watch as Cloud sat down next to me and handed me a hotdog. No mustard.

"Thanks, Cloud," I said warmly, setting the back of gyashl greens down next to me, my left hand reaching in to pull some strings of it out. It felt like grated cheese, really. "Here, baby…want some?"

"Kweh." I held my hands out to it, and it slowly lowered its face down to my hand, carefully taking some with its beak before it backed up a little to swallow. I took a bite of my hotdog while at the same time I reached in to grab some more of the greens.

Not too long after all this, the chocobo was sitting next to me, as I stroked its feathery crest. Cloud reached over past me, his thumb trailing from the tip of its beak to its forehead.

"You've never seen a chocobo before this, have you?" Cloud asked me, his eyes gentle as they stayed on the chocobo.

I shook my head slowly. "Not a real one, no." Right now though, I thought…maybe once everything settled, I could raise some. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

Back on the road, and I felt more comfortable with Cloud than I had before. I had seen his gentle side, clear as the sky that day.

And yet, alas, I was doomed to misery for all eternity. No happytime for me.

We'd made it about four miles from the store, and Cloud swerved Fenrir at the sound of gunshots. I screamed. But then suddenly, it occurred to me that Cloud had made me bring a weapon. The world was still in the midst of hard times.

I drew Crystal Cerberus from its place on my thigh, and soon I saw the person pulling closer to us. It was a pretty boy, spiky raven-black hair styled in a way that made me think a bit of Ash Ketchum.

"Pull over!" he commanded over the wind. Cloud responded by popping his sword compartments open and drawing a piece of First Tsurugi, going nearer to the young man and swinging it. Seeming to be very skilled at driving, the boy slid away, and had no weapon to defend himself as I fired a few bullets at him. He ducked and swerved. This kid was good.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be!" he shouted, driving up close again. He managed to rapidly duck another bullet I fired before pulling back as Cloud swung his sword. "Just hand the girl over and I'll let you be!"

"Not interested!" Cloud hollered, and my heart sank.

Gemini.

They were on to us.

"Have it your way, then!" A twisted smile, and the person seemed to be driving away for a moment. And then he was holding something, and then he threw it, and then…

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and I was floating, and then I wasn't, and then I couldn't breath because of all the dust and _some _sort of chemical wafting through the air. I started coughing, pulling my shirt to my nose so I could breathe. I could see Cloud on his knees not far from where Fenrir had crashed, a hand over his mouth as he gagged and gasped and choked, shuddering and trembling, his eyes wide. I stumbled over to him before collapsing next to him, covered in bruises and cuts from the rolling. I pushed myself up to my knees, and then suddenly Cloud's hand wrapped around his chest to claw at his back, and he collapsed onto his back, an inhuman cry of pain bursting past his lips.

"Cloud!" The air was clearing, but I could see that whatever side-affects it was causing had already gotten to Cloud. "Cloud! CLOUD!" I just kept screaming his name, panicking, my heart racing with panic as I seized his face in my hands and tried to get him to look at me, to say _anything, _but his eyes were shut as he howled and thrashed, and suddenly there was a _crack, _and then a spray of blood as a shadow appeared over me, and my breath seized up as I looked upward at the leathery appendage, stretched out.

Cloud's entire body collapsed now, the wing folding down and landing on my hand.

"Cloud…?" I needed to wake up. This wasn't real. That thing on his back couldn't really exist. "Cloud?" Was this Cloud? Was this a dream? "Cloud. Cloud!" I shook his shoulder a little.

A low hum, like a motorcycle. Coming closer. I got up and looked around for my gun. I saw it, and ran to grab it off the ground, fury and fear driving me as I pulled the trigger over and over.

Eventually the boy got off his bike and ran forward at inhuman speed. _Haste. _I saw that he was wearing a gauntlet with yellow material lodged in it, and I aimed at that, not managing to hit it.

There was a fist plowing into my stomach, and I went flying backwards, the wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground on my back. I planted my elbows on the ground, trying to push myself up, and then there was a foot on my chest, between my breasts, shoving me back down. The boy pulled out a snazzy-looking cell phone, dialing a number and holding it to his ear.

"I have her pinned; Strife is out of the way. I should be back by tomorrow with the ancient, which leaves only _him _left."

From the ground as I caught my breath, I got a clear look at my attacker. There was a slight rise and fall to his chest…

And _he _had hips.

He was a she.

"Alright. Love you, Hunter. See you later."

Love you?

_Love you too, hon. Bye._

I could faintly hear the voice on the other end. I saw Cloud limp on the ground, unconscious, and then I looked up to the girl with renewed hate and malice. My hand tightened around something that apparently I hadn't realized I was still holding. I pressed Crystal Cerberus to her right kneecap and pulled the trigger, sending her screaming and sprawling off to the side. I rolled, got up, and kicked her in the stomach. I can't list the whole string of profanities that left my mouth as my foot repeatedly met her stomach, and soon I had her rolled onto her back, and stomped her. I leaned down and smashed her over the head with C-C, knocking her out cold. I gave her one last kick, though it would never be enough. I raced back over to Cloud, kneeling down by him, my breathing harsh.

"Cl…oud…" I hooked my arms under his, pulling him up so he was resting against my shoulder. I couldn't stop looking at the wing.

I would have touched it, had I not been pulling Cloud's phone from his pocket (mine had been smashed during the crash apparently) and hastily going through Cloud's contacts.

"Reevereevereeve," I murmured, my hands shaking as I searched for his name. I hit call when I finally got to his name on the list my fingers trembling. I didn't realize how hard I was crying until someone picked up on the other line.

Someone that wasn't Reeve.

"S…strife?" The voice was utterly shocked-sounding, confused, but familiar. I'd heard it before.

"Wh-who is this?" I questioned, my heart racing.

"Tory? This is Reno. Is this you? Are you okay?" My mouth went dryer, if that was even possible. I couldn't make a sound beyond my crying, and the nice voice on the end of the line that didn't _sound _like a Turk kept talking. "Hang on. Hang on, don't worry. It's gonna be okay-"

"Cloud won't wake up," I breathed, my breath hitching after I managed it, a shout of anguish mixing with my sobs.

"Tell me what happened."

"Help…" I begged, staring down at the man who had done this to himself while protecting me. It was my fault he was like this.

"What happened?"

"Gemini…bomb…grenade, so-some kind of gas…he has a wing…!"

"Who has a wing?" Reno asked a moment later, his voice tense.

"Cloud," I choked out. "Help…"

"I gotta hang up, okay? I gotta track you down, don't go anywhere. I'll come get ya." I heard a voice on the other line that I didn't know. "Who is that, Reno?"

"It's Lizzie's little sister, somethin' went wrong with Strife." The phonecall cut off, and I curled my body around Cloud as if I were some sort of shield that could protect him from more harm.

I cried. It was my fault. Cloud was hurt because of me.

I'd dialed the wrong number.

But help from a Turk was better than no help at all, right?

A helicopter landed about twenty feet from me. Part if me wanted to get Cloud the fuck away from it, but another part wanted to trust Reno. Two people got out of the chopper and came running towards me:

One I recognized as Rude, the other…

The other was a blonde woman with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and she was taller than most girls in Gaia.

"Tory!"

"Nee-san?" I called, a spark of hope rising for a brief moment in my chest as she came my way, kneeling next to me. She locked her arms around my shoulders, paying no attention to the unconscious man in my arms. Rude had come over at a slower pace, looking at Cloud without expression, but I saw a faint hint of surprise when his eyes landed on Cloud…and his wing.

"Alright, kid, I'll carry him," Rude said gently, and all resistance melted away. I trusted Rude's voice. He reminded me of…Regal. He carefully lifted Cloud up, grunting a little. I knew Cloud was heavy.

"Tory, what happened?" Liz the Turk asked, shaking me to get my attention. Instead of answering, I pointed at the girl on the ground, and then at Fenrir, tipped on its side. I untangled myself from my…my sister and found Cloud's sword on the ground, before heading over to the blonde's beloved bike to try and put it back up so I could pop open the sword compartment to put it back. Liz came over to me, and I felt my heart dulling and becoming colder as she helped me straighten the bike. "We'll put his bike in the storage compartme—oh my god, did you kill him?" she asked, staring over at the girl.

"I hope so," I replied steadily. More footsteps approached, and after Liz and I tipped Fenrir back up we both turned.

"She's done worse," Reno pointed out. "Talked to Tuesti not long ago. Didja know she was right down in Deepground fightin' the baddies with Valentine?"

Liz looked at me, and for the first time, I looked at her eyes. They looked no different than I remembered, but now they were filling with tears, and she hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea you'd gone through so much—I'm so sorry I couldn't find you…"

"Nee-san…I'm okay…I promise," I whispered.


	6. Ghosts, Angels, and Vampires

**If any of you want to guess/vote on who Tory will end up with after this is all over, go to my profile and VOTE! 3**

**And to Dart, even if you think I don't need you as a beta, I appreciate what you've done for me and I hope you'll keep reading.**

My entire body ached, but I wouldn't stop. Crunches, push-ups, and squats. I needed to get rid of the energy. The adrenaline wasn't getting rid of my mental control. I was still thinking. I needed to stop.

But I couldn't do this anymore. I had to be alone. I had to go in alone. Gemini. Gemini was _my _enemy. Only my enemy. I needed to fight for myself.

I couldn't let anyone get hurt ever again. Not for my sake. It needed to stop. Everything needed to end. But it would only end one of two ways:

Hunter and Dustin needed to die.

Or I needed to fade away and disappear completely. Go somewhere they'd never find me.

Didn't they realize though, that even if they caught me, they could never get the last piece to the puzzle? But I needed to destroy them…people were getting hurt.

_Tory._

I stopped with my crunches, my breathing loud in the sudden silence of the room. A long hand with piano fingers reached out, and I grabbed it.

Beth.

"What do you want?" I asked, my words broken with harsh panting. There was a sad look in her eyes as she put her arms around me.

"Stop…you need to rest. Please."

"I can't."

"Then come out and at least spend a little time with us."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I'm not one of you."

"So?"

"Turks have Turk friends."

"Cloud is Reno's friend."

"No he's not."

"Oh really? Reno will be sad when he hears that."

"He deserves the hating. He killed people."

A soft sigh. "You've killed people too, Tory…haven't you?"

"…Yes."

"…Reno helped you, Tory. Please…at least come out and talk a little. We might be able to get your mind off stuff."

"…"

Beth pulled away, holding onto my wrist, and brought me from the room I was going to be staying in at the WRO HQ, into the hallway. It looked so…bleak, somehow. The halls that had once brought me so much confusion and excitement now…just left me feeling cold and empty.

I was beginning to think I was clinically depressed. Maybe that had something to do with my being so…meh about everything.

But Cloud…

This was my fault.

"Hey kid." Looking up, I saw Reno and Rude sitting together, the former with a welcoming smile on his face.

"…Thanks," I muttered.

"For what?" The redhead asked, and I glared at him.

"You know what for."

"Oh…" He looked down for a second, "Look, kid, I'm sorry about everything that's happened." A moment later, something changed in his voice. "If it'll make ya feel better, you can hit me again."

"…Don't tempt me," I muttered as I sat down across from him, resting my head in my arms. Beth sat down next to me, her hand on my back. My fingers twitched into a fist as the touch pissed my off, and I scooted away. "Stop!"

"What?"

"Leave me alone," I growled. "I don't need your sympathy. I need to kill something."

"Well…"

I lifted my head and stared at Reno coldly, waiting for him to continue. The Turk smirked a bit.

"I dunno about killin' anyone, but there's a training gym here, ain't there? How'd you like to duel with me?" It…was an offer to fight a Turk. Even after I'd lashed out at him and shouted and downed him, he was still putting himself up as a way for me to vent my anger and despair. "I know ya said not to tempt you, but I won't expect you to hold back."

"…Thanks, but…no thanks." I stood slowly, looking around as if I had never seen the place before. "I need…to find someone."

"I know it's hard…when someone you care about if teetering on the edge," Adam said quietly as we stood in the room Cloud was staying in at the WRO's hospital section. He had an air mask on, and was hooked up to a couple other machines, and it _killed _me to see him like this.

"It's my fault, you know?" I said.

"Oh?"

It was a response I'd expect from Derik, not Adam.

"…He was protecting me, Adam."

Adam snorted quietly. "Actually, this time, they were targeting both of you." My heart jumped and I looked at the bluenette strangely.

"What?" I demanded. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Look; notice how Cloud's in a coma and you just coughed? That chemical that the grenade threw into the air was specifically meant to aggravate the Jenova cells inside of Cloud, and…you see the result." I looked at the wing as he said this, folded slightly towards Cloud's body, but limp. I reached my fingers out and touched it, running them along the bone structure of the appendage. My eyes fixed on Cloud's face as I felt something stirring, as if I were expecting him to open his eyes.

_But wait_…I closed my eyes, trying to feel what it was that was stirring, spinning, twisting, but I opened my eyes back up and pulled my hand away.

"It's a medically-induced coma…and it will take time, but we can get him back. We just have to be careful…" A hand touched my shoulder, and I felt a wave of affection rolling towards Adam.

"…Did you know?"

"No. I just now put the pieces together."

"What now?"

"We need to stop them before your beloved Nii-san falls victim to this madness as well."

"How do we do that?"

"Simple. Their original bodies all exist in this world, meaning that if we get rid of them here, they're gone. For good." Adam nodded once. "So we go after them."

"How many are there?" I asked, my hand hovering over Cloud's forehead.

"An army-sized group. How many of said army are willing to fight, is another story." I shook my head and asked what he meant. "Not all of them are there because they want to be."

"What of Crystal?" I questioned then. "Is she real and alive?"

"In the same sense the Cait Sith is, yes," he said softly. "But he haven't much time to do what we have to do. Firstly, you need to undergo an operation to get rid of the chip."

I nodded. It was a good idea. Gemini could manipulate me via that thing if they got the chance.

"Go on," I said.

"Second of all, I found where they are."

"Yes?"

"Junon Reactor."

I blinked. "Waaiit. That's-"

"Underwater," he interrupted. "Yes, it is. Which means we need to go by submarine."

"Okay…" I murmured. "What else?"

"…"

I turned my head and looked up at him. His grey eyes were on the floor, his hand slipping from my shoulder. "Adam?"

"We need a lot of help, but we can't fit that many people in the sub," he said softly. "At most, six people. Including you and I." My eyebrows went up.

"You…you want to come with me?" He turned towards the door and began to walk away. "Adam!"

"Choose wisely."

"Adam!" I repeated, confusion twisting in my gut. He glanced back at me through the glass door, a broad smile on his lips before he disappeared.

I sighed, turning back to the blonde. Adam…what was he doing? I needed to focus on the matter at hand, though…Finally my hand touched his forehead, his skin cool as I brushed Cloud's hair from his forehead. "…I'm sorry, Cloud." I blinked a little, feeling my eyes begin to burn with tears that I was managing to hold back. I stroked my fingers over his hair softly, my lower lip between my teeth, every intake and exhale of air becoming shakier, harder to manage in silence. "It's all my fault…even if they were going to use you too…"

_You've never seen a chocobo before this, have you?_

They fell freely now. Tears were dripping off of my chin onto the bed as I leaned over Cloud. The memory was one I would never, ever forget. Cloud on one side and the chocobo on the other…the most peaceful moment I've had in years. And it would haunt me for the rest of my life, if I didn't keep this man alive.

"Cloud…" My legs lacked the strength to support me, and I fell to my knees, crying loudly in the too-quiet room. "Wake up…"

_So, why the moping?_

"Please…"

_**Please…Tifa needs to tell you…**_

"Aerith…help me…I'm so lost," I breathed, choking in a breath afterwards. "Please…" My hands clasped in front of my chest, shaking even when held together. "Don't let him die…"

A hand touched my shoulder, the feeling light, almost timid. I didn't turn, I couldn't make myself look at her when I had failed so miserably.

"…Don't cry…" It was neither an order nor a plea, and wasn't Aerith _or _Zack's voice. But it was familiar, so I didn't turn around. I wasn't ashamed to cry. "He will be alright…brother isn't dead…" I opened my eyes long enough to see that all the scenery had faded to white, and knew that I was no longer conscious in reality. But the mystery voice belonged to someone standing behind me, so I couldn't see… "Brother would not want you to cry." There was a sound of the grass beneath us being disturbed, and I felt the ghost's presence come closer, a pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. "Shh, shh…no need for tears…Aerith will not allow him to join us here…" A hand reached up, brushing tears from my cheek. The flow of the voice, the familiar, almost overwhelming presence…

I gasped sharply as my shoulder was shaken lightly, and I twisted my body, my elbow colliding with someone's gut.

"Oof! What was that for?" Reno asked, stepping back and standing up, Beth and Rude by him. I glared.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" I demanded angrily as I got to my feet. The redhead blinked at me, and Beth was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"We were talking to you, but you weren't responding…" Beth muttered. "Did you fall asleep while you were praying or something?"

_You don't know, _I realized. Then, a wave of anger swept over me and I went brushing past them, racing out the door a moment later.

_Choose wisely. I know who I can trust. I'll call them…_

"That's…an interesting group," Reeve stated, sounding a little surprised. "Are you sure…they're the best idea? I mean, I'm sure that you and Vincent will get by fine, but-"

"We don't have much time to figure this out," I interrupted softly. "And these are people who share Gemini as an enemy." Sighing, the man nodded. "Look, I'll call them all if it bothers you so much."

And call I did.

"Tuesti? What can I do for you today?" The voice was light, airy…uninterested. My mouth went dry. I hated starting conversations.

"Actually, this is Tory…Victoria Carlton? I-"

"Oh, my apologies. I was unaware that you had returned," the man cut me off, suddenly less bored. "What a pleasant surprise…what may I do for you, Victoria?"

_Ah, Genesis, what the hell was I thinking, calling you? _I asked myself. "I need your help," I stated. There was a pause.

"Straight to business, I see." He sounded almost disappointed, and yet amused somehow.

"It's…important," I muttered, blushing.

"Hmm, I see…this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Gemini, now would it?" Genesis asked, his tone casual and calm.

"How did you guess?" I questioned…and yet I wasn't surprised.

"In truth, I've been investigating the matter on my own. But tell me the truth, I am not the only one out of us you want help from?"

"…I want Nero and Weiss to help too. I'll need the strongest people I can get. We're talking about taking down everyone in the base."

"I understand. We will be at the WRO Headquarters soon, then." He hung up, and the moment he did, I head Reeve chuckling. I shot a confused glare at him.

"Your face is so red, Victoria…forgive me, you look so flustered." I rolled my eyes.

"Yuck it up, man." I looked through and found Vincent's number, but it took me a moment of staring at his name to work up the courage to call him.

One, two, three rings…

I don't know why my heart was racing so quickly by the time I heard;

"Vincent Valentine."

"…Err…" I cleared my throat. "Are…these formalities really necessary, Vincent?" There was the longest one-second pause I'd ever had in my life. "It's…"

"Tory…"

"Huh?" I squeaked, my face getting hot at the way he said my name. Had he always said it like that? Like he was chewing on it? Tasting it?

"…Welcome back."

I felt myself relaxing. "…Thank you." But then I knew that there were more important things happening right now than mushy calls between friends. "…Will you help me, Vincent?"

"Heh…we'll see. What is it this time?"

I managed a snort. "You act as if I've asked for your help before…okay, so there WAS that one time I followed you around crying for help because I was lost. But besides that-"

"Tory, just tell me what's wrong…" He sounded bothered, worried even?

"Gemini. We found them. We're going in. Will you see me through this one last quest? If you say no, I understand…" I meant every word. He might just want to rest now.

A sigh. "I'm worried about the trouble you'll get yourself into if I don't watch you…"

I smiled. "Thank you…Vincent."

"Don't thank me yet…how is Cloud?" Vincent then asked, causing my heart to ache all over again. Apparently he'd been called earlier.

"He's…comatose. But he'll come out of it, I'm sure. It's not his time yet." I sighed after I said it, my eyes falling to my lap. "Well, what about you, Vincent?"

"Hm?"

I smirked a little. "You never change…" I said softly. "How have you been? I was…worried about you while I was gone…I…I missed you." I missed hearing his voice. If I could have stepped back in time to relive the fight against Deepground with Vincent and Derik, I would have.

"Heh…I'm no different than I was before."

"You sound happier," I said honestly. "You don't sound like you want nothing to do with me anymore."

I could practically see his smile as he spoke. "Did I honestly sound like that?"

"Of course. You don't have to hide it; I know you would have rather I stay out of your way." I laughed quietly and almost went on, but he cut in.

"I'm glad you didn't…you made things more interesting. Things will be different without Derik, though I'm sure want us dwelling over that."

"He's probably happier back home. He has his girlfriend, after all."

"And you?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Surely you left behind someone important." I got quiet.

Well…my horses…my cats…my mother, my sister… "Only my family…and sure I miss them, but they're…safe, and that makes me feel better."

"By the way…about your sister, Elizabeth…is she really a Turk now?"

I chuckled and shook my head, sighing. "Yes…she is. She's actually here at the WRO with Reno and Rude now. They spent the night, and they'll be leaving soon."

"…I see. I'm sorry-"

"Vincent, I'm mad at her because she became a Turk, but I'm not depressed about it…and don't apologize. Because, honestly…I think Reno will take care of her. If not him, then Rude…she'll be okay."

"If you say so…I won't worry. I'll see you soon, then."

I smiled. Another adventure with Vincent…just one more and it would be over. "See you soon, Vincent…bye." I hung up and glared at Reeve. "Quit staring, you creeper!"

"I'm offended," he chuckled, grinning. "You're simply too adorable for words when you're talking to someone on the phone."

I stuck my tongue out at him and set the phone aside. "Where's Cait Sith, by the way?"

Reeve smiled. "Updating. He should be done soon, why?"

I just shrugged. "Just curious. He usually pounces me on sight." I sighed then, remembering the real problem right now.

I needed the chip out. Meaning surgery. But that would take too long. Maybe Adam could wipe all the data and make it useless? I'd bring it up to him.


	7. Wake up soon, Cloud

**This was actually a really hard chapter to type. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Keep voting, guys. ;3**

"We don't have much time," I said to Adam, my hands on my hips. "Surgery isn't an option, but I know that I need the chip _at least _disabled so that I can fight without worry. Can you do that?"

The bluenette ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to catch the light. "Only for a limited time…a couple hours, maybe. That's why I thought we needed to take it out. But then…we'd have to leave you behind…and-"

"And I won't have that," I cut in with a sigh. "Adam…about earlier…"

"Sorry, just…a little thoughtful lately." He shrugged his shoulders. "I…grew up with Hunter and Dustin…and we were best friends…I…" He turned away from me and put his hands in the air, stretching. "We all screwed up. And…I want to turn things around even if they don't. That's why I need to come too."

"…Can you tell me…what they want with Nii-san?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back. He shrugged.

"They figure they can use him. Use you both."

"For what, Adam?"

"Power. Destruction."

I fell silent, and let my hands fall to my sides. "They want revenge on the entire planet."

"…I did too once." I tilted my head, and quietly asked him why he changed his mind. "You…were fighting so hard to protect it. A planet that you weren't born on, and a planet that was showing you no love to begin with. You have tremendous power…power that I wanted to use. Power that even the planet could use wrongly."

"…Adam?" Something struck me then…Adam was being open at the moment, and I wanted to know if he would finally tell me… "Who is my cousin?" All I got was a sad excuse for a laugh.

"You know kid, I think you already figured it out. You're just not sure if you want to believe it or not." I blinked a little as he said that.

"…Fair enough," I whispered. But…that was impossible, right? Then again, getting sucked into a video game could be considered impossible. "But whatever. Will you disable the chip before we go in?"

"I will. For now, however…" He glanced past me. "We have company."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Eh?" I twisted around, practically tripping when I saw who had snuck up on me.

"You're quieter than I thought," I said, my arms crossed as I stared into cold blue eyes. "Usually you make a dramatic entrance."

Genesis Rhapsodos chuckled, flicking some hair from his face. "I suppose I'm full of surprises," he said with a smile. There was something charming about him, besides his looks. It was that small chunk of his personality that I could classify as adorable.

"Are…Nero and Weiss here too, then?" I asked, smiling warmly up at the man.

"Of course," he replied. "Nero seemed…thrilled to have the opportunity to see you. He is quite fond of you, Victoria."

I turned a little pinker than I already was. "Er…I…guess that's a good thing," I said, scratching the edge of my nose. "Wh-why is he fond of me?"

Genesis chuckled. "Why not ask him yourself? He's in the lounge." I didn't respond at first, just staring up at him red-faced. "I have to speak to Adam, so you'll go join Weiss and Nero there, won't you?"

I shrugged and nodded, my mouth feeling a bit dry. "Y-yeah…okay. And by the way, there are Turks in the cafeteria…"

"I saw them on my way here; they didn't notice us at all," the redhead replied smoothly. "Or…is that not your concern?"

"Only half of it," I replied softly. He nodded. "My sister…um…" His eyebrows went up.

"The blonde woman?"

I nodded wordlessly, before backing out of the room and rushing towards the lounge.

I was partway down the hall when I could hear familiar voices.

"—only invited the two of us along because it would seem strange inviting only you."

I stopped…that…was that…Weiss? Wait, just what was he talking about?

"No," someone denied, my heart leaping at the accented voice. "That is not true. She trusts, you, brother, and would not have asked for you to come along were it not so."

"Hmph…you clearly aren't getting what I'm saying."

I blushed. So apparently my crush on Nero wasn't as stealthily hidden as I had thought.

An impatient, rather cute sigh. "Then what _are _you saying, dear Weiss?"

"Nero, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way that woman-"

OKAY, time for me to step in. "Ahem." It became silent, and I found myself wandering in, hands folded behind my back.

"…eavesdropping, were we?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"…Perhaps," I replied before ignoring the white-haired man and turning to Nero, a big smile growing on my face. I stepped forward and easily managed to put my arms around his shoulders, the man no taller than an inch more than what I was. "It's good to see you," I said honestly, finding it easier to ignore Weiss when I was next to Nero.

To my surprise, Nero's arms went around me as well, causing my face to go redder.

"Victoria, I am glad you have returned from your journey unharmed," Nero said softly to me, "It is good to see you as well."

I pulled back, then, probably looking weird with a big smile on my face. The cold rush of air around Nero that had always disturbed me a bit was now a welcome sign of his presence, as well as the little crystallized fragments of his darkness wafting around him, and partially surrounding me now as well. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well…it was much quieter without you around."

I shrugged a little. "Yeah, I bet…but I know your brother took good care of you so I wasn't worried." I glanced over at Weiss and found his icy blue eyes locked on me as well.

Weiss the Immaculate had always struck me as something of a brute; powerful and arrogant. And yet, there was something in his expression that still reminded me of an angel. Maybe it was his face. Weiss has a baby face.

"You look different," he said to me.

"…Oh?" I replied softly, looking down at myself.

"Thinner, but you have more muscle," the white-haired man said, his chin resting on his fist, elbow propped on the arm of the couch he was on. "Your eyes aren't so…innocent and naïve. You've changed little over the past three years, and yet it's almost as if you're a completely different person."

I was a little surprised. "Ohh…come on, you've only been talking to me for like, five minutes and you think you have me all figured out."

He chuckled and shook his head a little. "You're not hard to read, woman."

_Woman. _He still called me that. "You haven't changed at all, unfortunately," I stated, bothered. "You're still rude! I was hoping your freedom would at least help you lighten up, but-"

The chilly hand on my arm settled me down immediately. "Don't let him bother you; he meant nothing rude." I put my hand over Nero's, nearly jumping as he intertwined our fingers.

"Tory, you in here?"

All of our heads whipped to the doorway. "Nee-san?" I blurted.

"A Turk?" Weiss questioned in a slightly annoyed tone. Ah, he wasn't happy with Shinra.

"Elizabeth?" Nero asked, looking at the blonde in the doorway calmly.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, before looking at me and the way I was sort of holding hands with the man.

"Ah. Forgive me," Nero said, bowing his head slightly towards her. "I am Nero…Victoria addressed you as her older sister in Wutaian, so I assumed you were the one she spoke of when we first met."

Beth looked at Weiss, then at Nero, then at me. "Uh…huh…okay."

I felt my face heating up. "What's wrong, Nee-san?"

"…Did I interrupt something?"

"Hardly," Weiss replied. She looked at him. "So, you're the girl's…older sister. You look different than I expected."

Beth sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, I know, I know, different fathers and all. Look baby doll," she was addressing me now, looking at me a bit worriedly. "I want to know what's up. Reeve's been sneaking around when I asked him what's up. I know Cloud's in a coma, and I'm worried too, but that's not all, is it? You're gonna do something stupid, and I want to know what it is so I can help."

I shook my head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You're a Turk, Nee-san." Weren't my reasons obvious enough for her?

"I'm still your sister!"

"Yeah, but now you're a TURK. " I put my hands on my hips. "Reno told me-" Beth immediately put the heel of her palm to her forehead and grimaced.

"Reno, Reno, Reno…what did that idiot tell you?"

"Turks don't keep secrets from other Turks," I sighed, putting my arms out as I shrugged and shook my head. "If I tell you one thing, then they'll all know-"

"Tory, don't you trust me anymore?" Beth asked, putting her hands on my shoulder. "I know it's been a while…and I know we've both missed a lot…but I promise that even if I _do _tell them…you can trust the Turks. All of us."

"…Mn…" I looked down and frowned, staring down at the floor. "I have to finish off the people who did this to me."

"Eh?"

I looked back up into Beth's eyes. "The people who kidnapped me in the first place. The ones who brought me here…left me in Kalm, left me to be killed by Deepground soldiers during the attack." As I said that, I could swear I saw Weiss flinch out of the corner of my eye.

Beth shook her head. "But you escaped…"

"No," I replied, my hands landing over Beth's, which were still placed on my shoulders. "I was rescued." I felt warmth building up in my chest…and I began to laugh, very, very softly. "Vincent. I found…or rather, was found by Vincent Valentine, the first day I was in this world…after that, I wouldn't let him leave me behind. And then, we ended up at the WRO, where I found-"

"Derik," Beth cut me off softly. "Right?"

I nodded. "He's at home, safe…Adam told me."

"I visit him when I go home," Beth said softly, "He says you were really strong…but he wanted me to tell you everything…"

"…You go home?" I asked, blinking quickly a few times. "How-"

"Hey, I get breaks, too," Beth said softly. "I still visit Mama and everyone…she's been so worried about you, baby…"

"…I know," I murmured. "I'm sorry…N-Nee-san…" I shook my head hard, eyes glued on the floor…again. "I have work to do here. Please, Beth, I need you to stay out of this."

"I can't do that," she said softly, calmly.

"But I-" This conversation seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember. "I can't let you be involved. "

"At least let me know where you're going so I can wait for you!" She cried, shaking me hard. I looked up. Beth was crying.

"…the Underwater Reactor. Junon." I shook my head and grimaced…why was I so good at hurting people? "We're leaving when Vincent gets here. I need to do this now. Please, let me handle this. I'm stronger than I look, and I chose the group I did because I trust them, and they all kick _ass._" I tried laughing on the last part, but it was a pathetic attempt.

Beth looked past me finally, and spoke directly to Weiss. "Please…take care of her…"

Fully expecting Weiss to scoff at my sister's plea, I was wholly stunned when I heard his response.

"You have my word. She'll be same among us."

"…Thank you." After whispering this, Beth crushed my to her shoulder…

She had gotten a lot taller, but it was like I _really _hadn't grown an inch…not a single inch.

In what seemed like an instant, she was gone, leaving the room, her ponytail swaying with each rapid step she took.

"…Well," Genesis said after a moment. "It seems like you have the right friends in the right places."

"…" I looked at the redhead with a dulled expression. "I'm…going to go…see Cloud before Vincent…" I didn't bother to finish. I was…dizzy, sort of.

So I needed to get out, just for a moment. And I really did, really, really, really did, want to see Cloud once more.

"Victoria?"

I paused upon hearing the gentle, calm voice. Worried.

I turned and managed a smile. "I'm okay, Nero. Things are just weird right now." He looked upset, and like I said, he seemed worried.

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "Why is it so hard for you to trust your sister now?"

I sighed quietly and put my hands on my hips. "…The rift between us grew while we didn't see each other," I began.

"Then why not cross it before it is too late?" The question surprised me. But almost too quickly, I found the answer.

"I think it already is," I sighed. Nero's expression changed…surprise? Sadness? "If things are meant to get better, they'll get better… 'Whatever happens, happens.'" I fell quiet afterward, and lowered my eyes. I'd quoted Zelos, there… I shook my head and sighed once more, getting ready to turn away. "Nero, I have to-"

"Don't run from me," the ebonette said, stepping past and in front of me in two graceful, fluid steps. I looked up at him and pressed my lips together, unsure of what to say. "You hurt, don't you?"

"Nero, what-" I wanted to ask what he was talking about, and deny it immediately afterward.

"We've only just met again, and yet you are ready to flee. Your heart aches; you are scared of being asked questions." My heart sank.

_Holy shit, Weiss was right._

"You are afraid of us finding something out…what could you possibly have done that is so awful that you would not even tell _me?_"

What I would say next was stupid, but true. It was one of those things that I _needed _to say, y'know? Part of my insecurity was…what if they found out about the video-game thing? "No matter what happens, Nero…you're real, and you're my friend. Please, please…never forget that, even if I go away."

"…" Nero's facial expression relaxed, the innocence and confusion reminding me of his childlike innocence. "I won't forget," he said after a long moment, finally averting his eyes.

"…Don't pout, Nero," I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. He looked back to me and blinked. "I'm not going anywhere. Gaia is my home." I slowly, _slowly, _lifted my hand, brushing some hair from his eyes (though it didn't seem to last, it was back in its place a moment later), and ended up bumping the muzzle-like mask. My smile faded to its normal place, and Nero said something, as if reading my emotion.

"Weiss wants me to take it off," he said quietly.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, though I knew he wasn't done speaking.

He tilted his head to the side. "I am dangerous enough with my arms bound, aren't I? My darkness needs to be contained…I fear I will lose control…"

"…Nero…you don't need to be held back like _this,_" I said firmly, referring to the mask. "Your will, and your resolve are strong enough to keep you from losing control. And even if you do, Weiss won't let you hurt anyone. Really." I smiled again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my own ear. "So…take it off. For me, and for Weiss…please." I put a hand on his shoulder and maneuvered around him while keeping contact as long as I could, my hands brushing one of the metal wings as I let go. "I need you to be strong for me, Nero," I whispered, curling a hand up and pressing it hard to my chest. "And I'll be strong, too."

Every time I walked into that room in the hospital wing, the reality of Cloud's condition beat me across the face in a rather brutal manner.

"I'm leaving today, to get rid of the jerks who attacked us…who did this to you." I took my place in the chair next to the bed. "I would have liked you to be there. I like spending time with you, and I've wanted a chance to _really _see you in battle, for a long, long time. But, I suppose you need a chance to take a break too. You've saved the world…what, two, maybe even three times. Even if you didn't do it on your own, we…they couldn't have done it without you. But I was always there…I was always with you guys, even…even though I wasn't. I saw everything…the only thing I couldn't do was talk to you. Back before I knew you, when I thought everything was just a game…I was with you back then, Cloud. I talked to Tifa on the phone, once everything had calmed down. She should be here tomorrow to see you. She was…worried…she was crying for you, Cloud…she loves you. And when I spoke to her on the phone, it made me think of a time when I hated your guts. And I didn't like Tifa back then, either…I think it's because back then I had the worse crush on you." I laughed a little, finding it hard to believe I was talking to a man in a coma like he could hear me. "But as things progressed more and more, I really started to like you guys as a couple…watching your relationship progress was…wonderful. And I'm happy for you, Cloud…and happy for Tifa…but you have to wake up. She needs to tell you…" Sorrow and joy…practically polar opposites, but…I felt both. Sorrow, because Cloud was in a coma, and joy…because I knew he would wake up from this. "Tifa needs to tell you, she's…she needs to tell you that you're going to be a daddy."


	8. The Executioner

During my time in Sylvarant, all I wanted most of the time was to go back to Edge and start my new life there. I was too boneheaded to look towards the future of the world I was _in._ I overlooked the friendships I was building, not completely understanding how attached I really was, because I was trying _not _to get attached. Maybe…maybe I'm too soft-hearted. And it's not necessarily all bad to be soft-hearted. No, I'm not saying that at all—it's just…I grew to look at each member of our not-so-little group as my family. I would have liked to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to go back to the land of my ancestors. I still needed to find the answers that were there. I needed to know who that woman was, the one with the pretty green eyes that knew all.

I hadn't meant to hurt Lloyd. I never wanted to see the hurt look on his face, or the tears in his eyes as I told him everything. I didn't want to fight with him. I didn't want to scream at him and tell him it wasn't my fault. I was sorry.

But maybe it's better that way. My death was unplanned; I hadn't desired to die at the hands of a friend-turned-enemy. But maybe I'd let it happen. I was weak, tired…exhausted, physically _and _mentally…but I think I could have dodged the ray sent down; the Judgment beam that dealt the final blow to my body had I only wished it.

Maybe Lloyd wasn't upset that I died because he had been so mad at me.

_What am I supposed to believe now? How do I know this is real?_

Maybe things could go back to the way they were before I was there, now that I was dead. Maybe if I knew that were the case, I could stop thinking about it.

But something still really bothered me…I remember light. I remember Mithos shouting his cast, but then everything after that…was gone. I don't even remember hurting. Or being relieved. Or anything…it was gone.

I'd blocked it out for a reason, I suppose, but I needed to face it eventually.

I couldn't keep hiding. I needed to be strong, or else I'd weigh down everyone on this mission.

I'd see Vincent soon. That thought scared me a little bit. I knew I was stronger than I had been, but even so, I felt inadequate. I knew this was _my _mission, and that the others didn't even need to get involved if they didn't want to. I needed their help, and that made me weak.

Weak as I may have been, though, I was going to destroy Gemini, no matter what the cost. I would kill Dustin. And I would kill Hunter. If Emily hadn't already defected (I'm fairly certain she was helping Adam), I would ask her to, and if she refused, I would kill her, too. I would kill anyone and everyone who stepped in my way.

I remember when Derik told me to think of myself as saving them; that I was an angel. It had been so easy back then, because he was there to remind me. But as the months passed while I battled alongside Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and the others, I stopped.

Killing cannot be justified.

One can repent.

One can try to atone.

Sins can be forgiven. Even if it takes time.

I can only hope that the souls of the lives I have taken can rest now.

And maybe it's foolish to pity them, but I only hope that Rosso and Azul have found peace.

I don't mind if those I've killed never forgive me; I can only wish for their peace. I will continue with these beliefs until the day I die.

But those of Gemini cannot be forgiven so easily. They seek only power.

I will not hold back. I will not sure mercy.

I am their executioner.


	9. Memories of Mithos

To say I was in a dark mood was an understatement. I was ready to fight to the death. I'd put the impression down that I was okay, that I was still innocent at heart, able to smile. But I needed to focus now. Focus on what needed to be done. Gemini had taken things a step to far by attacking not just me, but Cloud. He'd been through enough in his past. Now the man had a God damned _wing _on his back. Because of me. Because I had failed to protect him.

I'd changed so much, and so very little of it was for the better.

Nero was alive and in his own body, so I suppose that's a good thing. But I'd been a stupid little girl and had been unable to save Shalua. That too, I thought was my fault. I knew it would happen. Instead my instincts had gotten the better of me, and I'd thrown myself in the way of Shelke, who could have taken the blow better than I had.

Iselia had never been burned. Marble was still alive. The thing with Chocolat had never happened.

Genis hadn't been harmed by White Eyes, but he would have been hurt in the first place _because _of me, so…

Oh…I haven't said much of that incident.

We weren't quite to Palmacosta when the incident occurred.

We had just returned to Sylvarant, through the Otherworldly Gate. We had landed in the exact spot my first encounter with White Eyes had taken place in, and I had glanced over at Sheena to say something about it. She had saved me.

But once we oriented ourselves with the surrounding area, we decided to head to the city of Palmacosta, which was nearest to us.

Like I said, we hadn't quite made it there…we were about halfway.

Mithos, who was at the back of the group, lagging behind silently, looking around as if in wonder, like he'd never seen this place before. Suddenly he stopped, his mouth opening as he made a quiet sound of surprise.

"Die."

I looked to where the voice had been, and spotted the man that had tried to kidnap me here, almost a year ago. One hand was outstretched, a bright light building up in his hand. He wasn't aiming at me, though. He was looking, and aiming, at the blonde who seemed frozen with fear.

"Mithos!" Genis shrieked, jarring me out of my shock as he ran in front of Mithos, his arms spread out to protect his friend. I don't know how I moved faster than Nii-san that day. Or how I made it before the blast was sent.

I was between the boys and White Eyes, facing the two of them as I forcefully turned them away from the blast, curling my body over them, keeping them close to me and _down._ I rose every shield I could in that instant, my mind somehow clear and perfectly calm. My heart wasn't even racing. My eyes met two blue-green eyes, Mithos staring up at me in shock.

_Why?_

Everything around us was white, and a shattering sound behind me brought along with it immense agony, the world going dark a moment later.

I woke up some time later face-down on a bed, my body tingling as if it were being healed constantly. There were two hands on my back, barely touching. I wasn't alarmed…I was just groggy. I felt like I was drugged. I couldn't move, really, if I wanted to.

"Are you awake?" A soft voice asked, and I shifted my gaze so I could barely make out Mithos through the blur of not having my glasses. It seems that I didn't need to answer. "…Good…Genis and I…we were really worried."

I still didn't respond. Not only could I _not _respond, but I didn't understand. I'd tried really, really hard to make Mithos aware of the fact that I _knew _he was Yggdrasill, but…even knowing _I _knew, he was still trying to lie.

"We're in Palmacosta…the others are at the Ranch right now. Some Desians had been spotted, or so the citizens here say…"

I drew in a slightly deeper breath, my eyes widening a little. I was alone. With Mithos.

"I know you don't trust me," the half-elf said, almost sadly. "But really, I don't want to hurt you." I blinked…I was really confused. Why would he bother lying to me? Unless…unless he wasn't lying. "I know you didn't save me just to save _me. _You were protecting Genis too, right…? But both of us are half-elves. You were telling the truth when you said you like half-elves…" His pitch raised a little, like his voice was cracking from the sadness I knew that his soul held. "You could have gotten Genis out of there without helping me too. The attack that man dealt would have killed Genis, and wounded me almost fatally if you hadn't used those shield spells."

"…" I managed a sound that sounded kind of like I was popping popcorn with my throat for a brief second.

"Your back was badly burnt, but don't worry…Raine healed what she could, and I'm fixing the rest. I'll look after you while they're gone, Tory…" There was a pause. "You don't want to be hurt…do you…don't trust me then…I don't blame you."

"Ghh…"

"In case you're wondering why you can't move…it's because I paralyzed you so you wouldn't hurt your back more. Don't worry; I'll get rid of the paralysis spell once I'm done."

I woke up some time later, not knowing where I was for about ten seconds. I was on my back now, and there was something shifting around on my stomach. I used my elbows to push myself up, and looked down, squinting.

Mithos had been sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in, and his arms were folded over my stomach, his head resting on them. I was a little…confused.

"…What are you doing?" I asked, putting my hand on the back of his head. He hissed in a breath of air, mumbling something and hiding his face. "…Mithos?"

"N-no…" he whined, causing me to shut up. "Go…go away, don't…hurt her…"

"…" I realized that Mithos had exhausted himself helping me, and had fallen asleep…I mean, he wasn't _faking._ He was too heavy. He was really _out._ And…having a nightmare, it seemed. It was pretty stupid that I knew who he was talking about. "Mithos…"

I put my hand on his shoulder and he jerked up, his eyes flying wide, but unseeing as I had to put both of my arms around him and yank him off of the chair and onto the bed with me, the blonde wiggling and fighting me until I snapped at him again.

"Wh-what?"

"It's over," I said, letting myself fall back onto the bed while I still held his head to his shoulder. "It's just a dream. It's okay, Mithos." He started to sit up, but I just pulled him down to lie beside me.

"N-no, I-I'm-"

With him stammering in that weak, soft voice, it was hard to believe he was someone that had tried to kill me.

But then again, Nero was childlike, and he had cried on my shoulder before. And he had been my enemy, once.

"Sleep. It's okay. You can trust me, Mithos."

Every time I had a bad dream up until I had gone to Gaia, even when I became a fully-fledged teen, I would go to my mother's room and crawl into bed with her, because it helped keep away the fear left over from the nightmare.

Mithos stopped wiggling and struggling, and looked up at me, his face pale. I grabbed the sheets and pulled them out from under him, and then pulled them over him. "I'm really, really cuddly when there's someone else in the bed," I warned him. "But the nightmare won't come back. I promise."

That look again. _Why? _I was starting to think Mithos was bipolar.

I smiled and sighed. "It's…the least I can do for you, Mithos. I know what you're going through. I know…that you're still scared. I know you miss Martel."

"…What if I can't bring her back?" he whispered, pressing his face into my shoulder. "I have to…I-I can't live without her!" Poor child…Mithos had clearly lost track of time.

"She'll forgive you," I said softly, petting his hair. I felt myself beginning to tear up. "Your sister _loves _you, Mithos. And she doesn't want you to keep hurting people…but even if you can't bring her back…you'll see her again someday. She loves you, she'll forgive you, she…Martel will wait."

Things were kind of weird between Mithos and I after that. Even though we hadn't changed our attitude towards each other (we were still friendly and open, and I still had a fixation with ruffling his hair), we seemed to have developed a bond of sorts, a treaty.

So on the day he took my life, I'm not sure how Mithos felt. Maybe he was mad that I had gotten in the way, even after I told him I knew that I likely would have done the same thing. I love my sister. Even after she became a Turk, I loved her, because she was still the same inside. So I was willing to do anything should my sister be hurt.

I hoped, deep inside of me, that Mithos felt a moment of regret when I died. I wanted to believe there was still good inside of him.

But I don't want him to suffer.

Hopefully…Nii-san killed Mithos quickly.

**Damn, two filler chapters in one day. I'm on a roll.**


	10. I'm Ready Now

"…I love this world," I said, looking towards the sky as I stood outside the WRO Headquarters. The sun was setting, and it was cooling down. The sky was purple, pink, red, and orange, and the clouds had that tone, too…it was beautiful.

"Ma'am?" A male trooper asked, his tone filled with confusion. I didn't know this man. He didn't know me. I'd never seen him. Heck, the guy looked young, and his eyes were still large and innocent. Clearly he was a new recruit; he hadn't seen battle.

"Look." I pointed upward, and as I directed, he looked up.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"The sunset," I said, using a "duh, what else?" tone.

"What about it?"

I smiled. It didn't bother me. I'd been blind once, too. I'd gone through life without appreciating the world around me, once, too. "The colors…all the reds and oranges…aren't they pretty?" I sat down on the steps, looking upward still. "This world is so colorful, isn't it?"

"…I guess I wouldn't know," he sighed, sitting down next to me after a moment. "I've never really traveled much before now."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned nineteen, ma'am." He sounded confused, but didn't seem bothered by my asking.

"Oh. I think I'm sixteen now."

"You _think?_"

"When you travel, you lose track of time," I said softly. "The days blur by…age stops mattering. It becomes just another number to you."

"Uh…Ma'am, is something the matter?"

I looked over at him. "No," I said, smiling again. "But…wouldn't it be nice, living each day like it's your last?"

"Wh…what?"

I laughed again, not sure why I thought this man's confusion was so funny. I put my hands behind my neck, lifting my loose, long hair off of it for a moment and tilting my head back, letting myself get dizzy before I lifted my head to its normal position again. "I'm leaving soon," I said, getting up and spinning around on my toes. "I'm not sure what will happen though."

"Well…where are you going?" the guy asked, getting up as well. I hopped down a few steps, and spun again, this time holding my arms out as I did. I started laughing, hardly believing how light I felt. "H-hey!"

I'd jumped down the rest of the steps, laughing as I took off, running through the compound I had once battled for my life in, laughing my head off. I startled the guard that I ran past, but I didn't care. They'd be fine, half of them knew who I was, and probably knew about my random mood swings.

But I didn't _care._

So I ran, and ran, and ran, until I needed to stop for air or I'd collapse, but even then I was laughing, tears running down my face. I fell to my hands and knees, unable to stop the laughter. My limbs gave out and I rolled onto my side, giggling, snorting, and still crying.

Soon it would be _over._ Soon…soon, I could do what I wanted with my life. I could live my own life, the way _I _wanted to, not knowing what was to come, knowing only the past, but not fearing it.

I flopped onto my back and sprawled out, staring up at the darkening sky, my chest heaving as I caught my breath, finally beginning to calm down, but still giddy.

"I love this world," I whispered.

I was in the little place the Deepground Soldiers had camped out in. This was the place I had shouted at Vincent for being a cheater, when he jumped down instead of using a ladder.

I tensed myself up, grinning as I sucked in air through my nose until my lungs were full.

"I LOVE THIS WORLD!" I screamed as loudly as I could, before flopping back onto the ground with a satisfied smile on my face, my heart still beating from my own screaming. Birds scattered from the area, and I laughed, closing my eyes. "This is my world…and I'm gonna protect it." I imagined the faces of the ones whose lives I'd taken, as well as the lives lost before I could save them. "Give me strength…Do not let me fail this world." I took a deep breath and sighed it all out, smiling again as my eyes opened.

Stars were beginning to speckle through the evening sky, and the orange glow cast on the world was beginning to fade.

It was quiet, but the area around me was alive with sound. Bugs buzzed, and birds chirped softly as they settled in for the night, while other birds were waking up.

This world I was in…Gaia…this was my home, now…this was the land of my ancestors, and though they were all but gone, I would protect it.

Slowly, my eyes began to close as the cool air settled around me like a blanket.

In what seemed like an instant, I found myself sitting upright, my heart beating rapidly with alarm. I couldn't remember falling asleep, but I knew I had, because it was dark outside.

"Is that you?" a man's voice asked from somewhere near. I continued looking around as I got up…that voice…

"Vincent?" I asked, squinting at the faint silhouette of a cloaked figure approaching. Finally he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, and my heart leapt into my stomach.

"…Tory," Vincent greeted, almost…surprised. The moonlight was reflecting off of his skin, making him appear to glow…what a way to make an entrance.

"…You're here," I said, tilting my head slightly…

"…You were asleep?" he asked, his voice picking up a faint tone of amusement.

"…No, just…maybe, I don't know," I stammered, looking down for a minute. I looked up again, my eyes slightly wide. I didn't really know what to say to him; I was surprised I hadn't tackled him by now. I felt myself taking a step forward. "I…I missed you." I closed the gap and hugged him, my arms around his torso and my head on his shoulder. _So much, _I added, but only in my mind…I figured it was fairly obvious how much I missed him.

"You made it back safely," he said, his arms going around me as he hesitantly returned the hug.

"Yeah…Vincent, I'm…" I pulled away and backed up a few steps, hesitantly making eye contact with him. "…sorry…I'm really sorry, I know you want to be left alone, but…"

"It's all right," he said, shaking his head before I could even finish. "I understand."

I looked down, clasping my hands to my chest. The clarity of the situation struck me again, and I felt myself calm down. "I'm doing this for my own sake, as well as for Cloud's."

"I know."

"…Is that okay with you?" I asked slowly. I had to make sure that he was really willing to help.

"Yes," Vincent said calmly. A slight breeze picked up, blowing his hair in front of his face for a moment.

"…Thank you," I whispered. Raising my voice, I said, "Then let's head back to headquarters. We need a battle plan. And then…we're leaving."


	11. Lights Out

I didn't know why I was so tired all of a sudden. It was probably the fact that I was in a moving vehicle and sitting down. My entire body seemed unable to stay up, and I was drooped with my elbows on my knees. Considering I was on a mission that could result in my own death, not to mention between the guy that could drop me to my knees just by making eye contact with me, and a shirtless guy, it was kind of embarrassing that I was on the verge of passing out.

Nero pulled some of my hair, as if it were a curtain, and rested it across my neck so it fell to the other side. Sleepily, I looked up at him and blinked slowly.

"…Sleep, Victoria," he said softly. It was almost a command.

I shook my head, but found my eyes closing, but I managed to jar myself awake.

"We're not going to be to Junon for a few hours, Tory," Vincent pointed out to me. "So…it's fine."

"…Oh, I get it," Adam pointed out, and I glanced at him. "You don't want to sleep because none of us are tired, right? Look, Tory, you're still growing. None of the rest of us are."

"I'm sixteen," I replied, my voice so soft I could hardly believe Adam heard me.

"Your point?"

"Nii-san worked me harder than this…I shouldn't be tired."

"…Kid it's been a few months. You're out of shape." I glared at Adam as he said it.

"I'm not weak, I just…" I yawned. "I don't want to look like I just woke up…chances are I'll fall asleep on the sub, too."

"Why is that?" Genesis questioned. I blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"Why are you so certain you'll fall asleep on the submarine?"

"…Cause…I will?" I replied simply. "I did on the EC, and I almost fell asleep while I was driving my Rheaird…"

Genesis' eyebrows rose slightly in a rather cute inquisitive expression. I found it hard to believe the guy was somewhere in his thirties. "Please define 'EC' and 'Rheaird;' I'm afraid I haven't heard those terms."

"…Elemental Cargo…and an aerial motorbike. Kind of."

"Hmm…interesting."

"I guess," I muttered.

"…Falling asleep on an aerial motorbike doesn't sound very smart," Weiss commented. I glared at him through the curtain of hair on the right side of my face.

"Dude, it's hard not to. Being up that high in the air, and cold to boot…" Being cold makes me sleepy. Nero was actually always kinda chilly to be around. Which…made me realize why I was so sleepy. I was sitting next to someone forever surrounded by a chilling aura. "If Nii-san hadn't caught me I would have landed in the ocean…" I mumbled.

"You sister wasn't there, was she…?" Nero asked, curious…and slightly confused. The guy was really adorable. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside…and gave me butterflies. Dammit!

"Erm…Nii-san, if you spell it with two I's instead of E's, it's for big brother, instead of sister."

"…Oh," he said softly, nodding once and letting the subject drop. But I watched as Nero began to look confused again, and he looked down at me and asked,

"You have a brother?"

I smirked. "Well yeah…I do, actually. I-I never really talk about him…I guess…his name is Robert. He's a big guy, six-foot-six. He's kind of an ass sometimes, but he's got a good heart. He's…um…thirty…thirty…seven now?" Damn, I realized at that moment, that my brother was almost forty. "Umm…but he's not Nii-san. He's Bubba. Nii-san is guy I met in Tethe'alla."

Tilting his head, the ebonette said, "I see…" He seemed to be letting the information sit for a moment before he spoke again. "You must be very close to this man, then…"

I shrugged, looking down and blinking a few times. "I guess…it's kinda hard to tell what he thinks sometimes, because he's always been so closed-off, but…between me, Regal, Lloyd, and Zelos, he had to open up or he'd explode." I snorted. "Nii-san had a temper, but…he never took it out on us. A-a lot of people think he's a really bad person but…he's really very kind." I found my eyes beginning to shut again…I couldn't stay up anymore…I really needed a nap.

"Victoria…" Nero said my name quietly, and I was lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice as well as the oblivion that had now come to surround me, as I was so close to Nero.

The submarine ride wasn't bad. It was kind of fascinating to be underwater, but the pressure was kind of hard to get used to.

There was one other man besides the group we'd come with and the one piloting the underwater craft, and he was supposed to be an emergency mechanic or something. I never really got a chance to see his face, because he was always looking away from me. He had pale blond hair and pale, pale skin that made him appear almost as if he were made of porcelain. But like I said…I couldn't see his face.

There was something eerily familiar about the way the man moved, the aura that surrounded him.

It was an hour into the slow descent when Adam spoke up after returning from speaking to the captain. "The Gemini subs are backing off. Emily got the word out."

"Wonderful," I breathed without an inkling of sarcasm in my voice. It was…nice to know we had someone on the other side helping us. "Uh…is she coming back with us?" Adam nodded.

"Yeah…The hostage and whatever's left of Crystal, too." I glared at him, not liking the way he phrased that…

"…Forgive me…I could have put that better," he mumbled, instantly seeing what my facial expression meant. But his response to my anger only softened it, and…

"It's okay…I suppose…after all, I'll be lucky if anything's left…"

"Emily was in charge of her, too—she'll have to be practically beaten to death to let anything happen to her."

"…Adam, how long?" I whispered quietly, looking up to him. He frowned, not understanding.

"How long what?"

"You and Emily…how long have you two been…against Gemini?"

"…" He shook his head, looking angry for a second, and shrugged. "Years…since we left Shinra. Hunter was going mad…year by year, he began thirsting for power…What could I do, though? Dustin has never been stable…and Emily…bless her heart…" I'd never heard Adam use that phrase before. "You'd think she'd be crazy, too, with who she studied under, but…she's the one person that kept me strong for all these years."

"Adam…?" I mumbled, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to know something.

"What now?" he sighed, looking at me square in the eye.

"Um…who did Emily study under?"

Adam blinked. "You're fucking serious?" he asked.

"…Y-yes," I replied.

"You really don't know."

"No…"

"…She studied under Hojo, kid." Heavy tension hung in the air as he spoke the name.

"…Oh."

Genesis' lip curled back in a disgusted snarl, Nero seemed to be frowning under his muzzle, and Vincent wore a blank expression of anger. Weiss looked…confused.

"…The freakshow that used your body," I elaborated quietly for the white-haired man. "The one that…never mind." It was hard to look back on the memories of being pinned to a wall, Weiss' own hand locked around my throat while it was Hojo who with the intention of ending my life.

"Oh," he said, causing me to chuckle quietly.

"Interesting battle, that one," I mumbled.

"…I don't remember," Weiss admitted.

"…Good. The last thing I need is you flaunting how you kicked my ass even though you were technically unconscious." I succeeded in drawing a deep chuckle from him, and I smiled. But really…it was probably better that he couldn't remember. Finding a chance of subject necessary, I glanced over to the…mechanic. "Oi, Mister, why don't you sit down and chat?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "But thank you."

His voice sent chills down my spine, and the fact that I couldn't see his face was really starting to piss me off. But I left it at that, not wanting to bother the man (it was probably just someone with the kind of voice that sounded like someone else's, after all).

I glanced around, and sighed. This was…taking too long.

"What's the hostage's name?" I asked, looking up to Adam once more.

"Larsa. You will address him as _Lord _Larsa, you got that?"

I blinked. Adam _hated _formal titles. "…Why?"

"He's from another world, Tory, and…well, I'm sure he can tell you when we find him."

And then…wait… "Larsa…Do I know him?" His name, it…sounded familiar.

"Not likely," Adam replied with a shrug. "But look, be good, okay? We don't need to make an enemy out of the kid."

"…Kid?"

"Yeah. He's about thirteen."

"…So?"

"So don't scare him!"

"…I was thirteen when I was getting the shit beaten out of me…"

"He's a different type of thirteen. He's not freakishly huge for his age."

I gasped. "Adam, you asshole! I wasn't freakishly huge!"

"For this world you were."

"My dad was tall!"

"So was your aunt, but your cousin didn't get those genetics."

"You…you MEANIE!"

"Child, child," Adam chanted, obviously amused and seeking further amusement.

It was almost as if we weren't heading into a danger zone…

"I'm going on my own," Adam said as we got out of the submarine, leaving the docking area into a wide hallway. He was armed with a gun as well as a belt full of different kinds of knives.

"You sure?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Hunter used to be like a brother to me. I…should do this myself."

"Oh…okay, I understand," I said, looking down. Adam patted my head, and I squinted a little and frowned.

"Look," the bluenette said, smiling that mysterious, charming, brotherly smile again. "I'll be okay. And you will be too, because I shut off the functions of the microchip in your head again. And you're strong. Just keep Crystal Cerberus with you and you'll be fine." I nodded.

"I will. Please, Adam…be careful, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Once again he patted my head, but this time he turned and headed down one of the halls.

"If you find Em before I do, tell her to contact me."

"I will!" I called after him.

The entire area was silent…apparently most of the unwilling workers here had been able to escape thanks to Emily. There were still some members of Gemini that would kill us on sight, but…

I looked back to the men still with me. "Everyone…I know fighting is no problem for you all, but I wanted to thank you all…"

"Formalities don't suit you, girl," Weiss sighed, a hand on his hip. I pouted, feeling my face heat up.

"I could squeal with overwhelming joy and tackle and hug you," I suggested, and his instant surprise and almost horrified look amused me. "But I don't think you'd like that. Neither would I actually, you're not wearing a shirt, but that's another conversation."

"…What?"

"…Never mind. I think we should all split up," I said. "I think I'll try going on my own so I don't get in anyone's way…"

"Wait, no, I'm not done talking to you-" Weiss blurted. I smiled and backed up.

"Nero, Vincent, Weiss, Genesis, let's all split up and we'll be better off as far as covering this place." I flashed a smile and departed with nothing more than a calm, confident look from Vincent.

The first person I found was a man who appeared to be young, by the way he moved—not that I hadn't seen eerily graceful old men, but I was going by the fact that his hair wasn't going grey yet, too. He was wearing a labcoat, and had a gun at his side.

"…Put the gun down and put your hands in the air," I said, pointing Crystal Cerberus at the back of his head. He did as I told him without so much as a word. "Turn around." He turned slowly, and as he did, I spotted an odd, curving scar along the side of his face. Yes, he was around twenty or thirty…

"Who are you?" he asked in a dull tone.

"That depends," I replied in a decidedly cold way. "I may be your angel, or your executioner." He looked at me up and down, and I realized…

One eye was bright yellow—the one on the side of the scar, and the eye on the other side was a dark green.

"You're the Cetra," he said quietly.

"Only half. Now make your choice," I commanded. "If you cooperate I won't kill you." He tilted his head to the side slowly, his eyes closing halfway as his black hair fell into his face. I saw the tip of a pointed ear peaking out from underneath his hair. This man wasn't human either.

"…My life is of no value to you, therefore it is yours to end if you so wish…" His response actually startled me.

"…What are you?" I questioned, finding his bi-colored gaze unnerving.

"I am a scientist for Gemini," he replied in that icy, empty, light tone.

I shook my head. "You're not human. You can't be…"

"Ohh…" I found myself looking down to his hands, which had long claws in place of his fingertips. "No…I am not…but I don't know what species I am…I can no longer recall…"

"Do you want to live?" I questioned sharply.

"…I don't care," he replied, his head tilting to the other side as if it was hard to keep his neck straight.

"…" I walked closer to the man, taking a great risk—he might be armed other than the gun. But I brought the back of my left hand across his face, and his head whipped to the side. "Well?"

"…Oh…you hit me…" He said, as if surprised…and yet he didn't sound surprised.

"Now make up your mind," I sighed impatiently, backing off. "Don't place you life in my hands, idiot."

"…If you wanted me dead you would have killed me by now," he murmured, locking eyes with me.

"I don't like taking lives," I said. "So unless you tell me you want to die…I won't."

"…I don't _care,_" he insisted.

"Then…come with me."

"Hm…?"

"Come with me because you're not hostile," I said. "Take the labcoat off, though…" Complying with my orders almost too well, the man reached his clawed fingers up and pulled the labcoat from his shoulders, allowing it to slip down his arm and fall onto the floor. "Okay. Now come with me. What's your name?"

"Khryn," he replied. "Anything else?"

"No. Just stay quiet, and don't talk unless I ask you a question or you and I are in immediate danger. Understood?"

"Yes…"

"Good…" It was odd. I'd never gotten used to taking hostages, even though I'd actually had to hold a Desian hostage once…Most Half-Elves were loyal to one another. But I wasn't sure if this man could even be considered a hostage…but he didn't seem to have any free will. This guy was messed up in the head…that was for sure.

"Do you know where Lord Larsa is being held?"

"No."

I nodded. It had been a quick, honest answer. I reached into the red bag I had around my waist and pulled from it a red bandanna. "Come here, Khryn." He came towards me. This guy was tall, so he leaned down as I reached up towards his neck with it. I'd brought these with me…a bunch of them, so I could put them around the necks of anybody I deemed trustworthy. I tied it loosely so it would be comfortable. Then again if it bothered them, they could wear it correctly, or even around their arms.

"You're not my enemy, do you understand? Don't listen to any of Gemini's orders anymore." This guy…Khryn…it was hard to tell if he was a robot or seriously just brainwashed.

"I understand, Cetra."

"…Good." I didn't like being called by my race, but…it was a start. I left the small lab this man was in, and he followed close behind. For the first five minutes, I kept glancing behind myself. The next person was my first kill in Gemini. It was a guard, dressed up nice and proper like a gentleman, but silent and dangerous. The only injury I suffered was a bruise on my neck (he'd tried knocking me out but thankfully hit the wrong point). I'd shot him in the gut to hurt him, and shot him in the forehead next to end the pain.

Things were eerily quiet. This was a big base, and there was no way to tell whether anyone else had shot a gun because it was such a vast area.

About the time I got to an empty lounge, I was thoroughly creeped out. It was decorated with white furniture…it was a pretty room, and looked comfortable.

"Cetra," Khryn said, and I pointed Crystal Cerberus at a young woman with her arm full of papers, who had looked ready to scream.

"Scream and die," I threatened, narrowing my eyes. "Are you armed?" Closing her mouth, the dark brown-haired teen shook her head and took a step back.

"P-please don't kill me," she whispered, dropping the papers and putting her hands up, her eyes squeezing shut.

"What's your name, you?" I demanded, walking towards her with my gun still pointed at her head.

"Meren," she said quickly, her blue eyes opening a little.

"Are you under orders to kill me or my companions?"

"Wh-what? I-I was informed there was a drill, and I don't usually participate-" she stammered, her eyes glistening with tears. Either this girl was really damn good at faking emotions, or Gemini had a lot of employees that didn't want anything to do with conflict.

"Come here, Meren," I said, reaching in to grab another scarf. She began to tremble as she approached, and as I felt her actually presence closely, I realized that there was _no _way this girl was seriously faking. I hooked the bandanna under her hair and pulled it up, using it as a headband. "There. You're safe now, honey."

When I stepped back, Meren's eyes were wide and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"H-hey…hey, what's wrong?" She was small, and the fact that she didn't look like she was fully developed meant that she was probably only…well, my age or younger. After a moment, the girl passed out, and I had to catch her. Thank the Gods and Goddesses; she wasn't heavy.

"Khryn, carry her, please."

"Oh…okay," he said, coming forward and lifting her from my arms like she was a rag doll. She was wearing a white and purple dress that reached her ankles…she was actually really adorable.

Damn. Am I that scary?

I walked over to the stack of papers, folded them, and stuffed them in my purse.

I was forced to kill many men and women that day, those who were loyal to Hunter and Dustin.

I found very few that were dangerous.

I got a rather powerful shock when I nearly got shot in the head by Vincent, who came around the corner with his gun drawn at the same time I did.

"Tya!" I blurted, stumbling back and bumping into Khryn, who was still carrying Meren. "Vincent, you scared me!"

"…Hmph…sorry," he said softly, holstering Cerberus. "Looks like…you found some tagalongs, huh."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's ridiculous, but Khryn didn't even smack me back when I slapped him, and that chick fainted. God, I think she's a _kid, _Vincent…"

"It's okay," the red-eyed gunslinger replied gently, looking at Meren. "I wouldn't have pulled the trigger either." It was…nice and comforting to hear him say tht.

"Um…Vincent? Do you think mebbe that they could follow you for now?" I requested a bit sheepishly. "I'm not…comfortable with bossing people around." I smiled weakly, and Vincent stared at me calmly for a few moments before just sighing and shaking his head at me.

"Fine…"

"Thank you," I breathed. "Krhyn's a good boy. He follows any order you give him…and I think he's been brainwashed, so please try to be nice, Vincent."

"Alright," he sighed, and I walked forward and hugged him before backing off.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. "I promise they won't cause trouble…And this won't take long…"

As Vincent and I went different ways, I found myself in a large room with a huge computer screen on one wall, and a man was sitting at the keyboard, fingers moving quickly, but they seemed to be subdued.

When I saw the man's hair (it's an odd way to remember someone by their hair), I knew who it was without much thinking.

"…Dustin."

"You've kept me waiting, Tory," he said, standing up slowly and turning to face me. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're terribly late…"

"I prefer 'fashionably' late." Suddenly the man darted forward, gunblade in hand, and he took a swipe at me that would have beheaded me had I not dove between his legs to get behind him, jabbing my elbow into his back…or trying to, rather. He pivoted and got behind _me, _one arm going around my waist and pinning my arms down, and the other twisting into my hair and pulling my head back, my eyes going wide. "Ghh!"

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he growled into my ear as I struggled. Dustin was strong. He'd been a Turk; what was I expecting? But…I was…I was a war hero…I had helped build a new world…

How was I so weak?

"Let go!" I snarled, but he only let go of my hair, and I heard something rustling. Suddenly he held something up in my line of vision that sent shivers racing down my spine.

A syringe filled with a dark liquid; something red, almost black…

"Seeking answers, you'd finally come back to us, whether it was to destroy us or join us…I've been waiting a long time to find out what a real Cetra can do." I tried jerking away again. The soft, trembling way he spoke…God, this guy _was _insane.

"Let go," I hissed again, shivering as he drew the sharp tip of the needle across my skin. "Don't…Don't—AHH!" He plunged the needle into the back of my neck, and my stomach twisted up with the pain and nausea that came while the bastard that had caught me pushed on the plunger.

Without my own mind's consent, something in my chest began to glow and a blue orb grew out from that area, forcing Dustin off of me as I fell to my knees.

"You bitch, you can't keep that that up forever," he snarled. I whimpered as I clutched at the back of my neck.

"Go to hell," I snarled, breaking the Shell spell as I whipped out Crystal Cerberus in a moment of clarity. I pulled the trigger, but I aimed too low…instead of his head, it hit his throat, so it wasn't a quick enough kill…

I didn't know what he had injected me with…a sedative? He had only gotten some in, so…maybe I'd be okay if I found someone first. As Dustin lay on the ground, gurgling quietly, I got up and headed out the door.

One down…only so many to go.

"Burn in hell, monster," I breathed.

It was probably…bad that I couldn't tell yet what the effects of that fluid were. I was still awake and alive, though, not falling over…so…yay?

I reached the end of a long hallway, with a wide-open door. It looked as though there was light in there, so there were probably people. I kept my hand on my gun and headed in, prepared for another battle.

The door shut behind me, a metal slab slamming down on the ground.

The lights went out.


	12. Ignorance is Bliss

"…Huh?" I murmured. It was…too dark to see anything. I couldn't make out a single shape in the blackness of the room.

I heard what sounded like something skittering across the floor, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I twisted around, searching for any form of light.

None.

There was nothing. I looked down at my wrist where Derik's beloved materia still lay imbedded, and it began to glow. I lit a fire in my hand, but as if the darkness was eating away at every source of light, it flickered out, and the materia seemed to give up glowing.

"Hello?" I whispered, beginning to shiver.

Footsteps. They were coming closer. I felt myself choking on a breath of air as they came close…and then, once they were right in front of me, they were behind me, leaving…

"Who's there?" I cried out, stepping to the side and forward, looking around. "Turn the lights on, coward!"

"Are you _afraid_ of the dark, Victoria?" a voice whispered in my ear, the accent silky and smooth. I froze…there was someone behind me, less than an inch from pressing their chest to my back.

But that accent…it _couldn't _be!

"…No," I breathed.

"You _are,_" he said, and I could almost hear the smile on the lips I had never had a chance to see. Long, cold fingers wrapped lightly around my wrists and made their way up my arms, but as I looked down out of fear, I saw nothing. Not even myself. Finally they settled just at the sides of my shoulders, the touch light, bringing goosebumps to my skin and pulling a soft gasp from my lips.

"No…why…? H-how…" I was…I was so confused…it was pitch black…and yet I should have adjusted my eyes to the darkness by now, but…I couldn't see _anything._

"You fear that which you cannot see…cloaked in shadow, an assassin may come from anywhere and steal your life away…"

_It's not you…it can't be you…you wouldn't..._ Even my thoughts were jumbled.

"Or…a monster may come to bring you harm, and leave you to die…somewhere nobody would find you…until the lights of dawn flickered on, revealing you, a broken, bloody mess…that is why you fear the darkness…and yet…you embrace _me_…even knowing what I am…You accept me only because you fear death, brought on by my soul…my darkness…"

_Something is wrong…is this really…?_

"…No," I replied firmly, trying to turn to see him. "Nero, dammit, I-"

Nero's eyes always gave off a strange glow in dim lighting, and I was expecting to at least be able to see those in the dark. Instead, I found myself locked in place as I stared into two patches of _white white white…_

This man wasn't Nero. I'd been fooled, though it was brief, into thinking that Nero would…

_You…you bastard…_ I thought, unable to voice my anger.

All at once the rest of him became visible even if the room stayed pitch black. "That shinobi isn't here to save you this time, brat…and neither is your _great, powerful _Nii-san. What will you do now?" He grinned, his teeth looking sharp in his mouth.

"…" I was incapable of even speech as I was held locked in place by his paralysis.

"Do you expect to be able to fight me when you can't even _speak?_" he snarled, wrapping his hand around my throat tightly. I could barely breathe now…My heart was racing though…

What _could _I do?

"Nobody will save you if you don't scream…Is _this _the power he thirsted for? A Cetra? Something so powerful…something that can't even harm _me? _I was better," he hissed.

_Help me, _I thought.

"I was always better…Better than Sephiroth, better than Aerith, better than _you…_why are you three so special? Why did he want _your _power?" He was screaming now, and even in my fear, I couldn't bring myself to move. "I'm stronger! I can regenerate, I can obliterate, I can change my body! I can be anything, do anything, and yet he chose _you!_"

"_His name was Silva."_

"_Huh?"_

"…_That guy, the one with white eyes."_

"_You DO know him?"_

"_I…I knew him…he was a subject being studied and experimented on by Hojo…he…he looks different, now. I'm sorry I didn't recognize him before, kid. He lost control, and Hojo, uh…put him down, so to speak."_

White Eyes—no—Silva let go of my throat in favor of backhanding me, sending me sprawling to the floor.

"Ugh!" I gasped, the blow not as painful as it was shocking.

"Tell me _why!_" He hollered, kicking me in the gut. "Why does everyone choose _you?_"

I couldn't catch my breath…the kick had knocked the air from my lungs, and I was gasping and sputtering for oxygen. The materia in my arm lit up again, glowing bright red as flames began to spread across the floor towards Silva.

The man, though in a mad rage, leapt back, avoiding a blast of the flames.

"You think you can defeat me with something so simple?" the white-haired man laughed as the flames began to flicker out, my strength leaving me again. I struggled trying to get up, still wobbly…

Gunshots echoed through the room, and Silva staggered back, struck in the head. He collapsed, and he would be dead for about two minutes until he finished regenerating. I had finally managed to sit up all the way when someone came over and put their arms under mine, hauling me to my feet and beginning to drag me from the man.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, and I recognized his voice as that of the emergency engineer on the sub.

"A little," I murmured, wincing at the pulsing ache coming from the place I had been kicked. "Th-thank you, Sir…but you need to leave…get out of here, before he-"

A wave of light came crashing forward, sending both the engineer and I to the ground. Another one came, and we were separated. A third smashed the man against a wall and knocked him out.

"I'll kill you," Silva hissed, advancing towards the man.

Suddenly I was on my feet again, burning bright with flames surrounding me. _You will do no such thing, _someone said. In front of me, the flames gathered, becoming the form of a man, and I could vaguely make out a swaying tail, and…ears. Cat ears.

As he built up another blast of light, Silva looked over, and I saw his eyes widen.

_Get that man out of here and run. _

"What the hell are you doing?" Silva shrieked. Fear. Fear. He feared this fire. He was _scared._

"Kone-sama?" I whispered.

_Go! _

I ran to the guy and pulled one of his arms over my shoulder. A fire blast tore through the wall and I got out through that. It had to be Derik.

Derik had never really left me behind…he'd been with me all this time!

As I cleared the room, there was an explosion, and I was thrown the floor, rolling onto my back and picking the man up off the floor.

That was about the time I looked down at his face.

"…Oh, my _God,_" I whispered, my brain almost going dead at that point. "Oh, my God…Oh, oh _God…_" I dropped him and got to my feet, staggering backwards. Part of me wanted to leave him there.

The voice, the hair…the way he moved and acted; it all made sense now.

But this man had tried saving me…so…

I lifted him up again; surprised by his lightness…if that explosion didn't completely destroy Whit—Silva, then he would be back in a short amount of time. I rearranged the man so that I had him piggyback, and I ran with him like that, needing to keep going.

"Adam, is that you?" I asked as I approached a man sitting on the ground, his head resting on his arms. He picked it up slightly and looked at me. It was…and yet it wasn't.

This was a damaged version of my friend. He had blood running down from his mouth to his chin, and there was a gash on his left cheek. His shirt had a tear in it, too, and his eyes looked so…so forlorn, broken.

"Kid…" Next to him was a young lady who appeared to be sleeping on the floor, curled up with her hair splayed about her shoulders and the tiles she lay on. Her hair was silver, and her skin was pale…

"Adam," I said as I set the man down. I knew what had happened, and I wouldn't ask questions at this point. I was well aware that the girl lying on the ground, now, was Crystal…she was only a robot, though, no matter how real she looked. I was…more concerned about Adam, happy though I was. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, smirking before it faded. "It's…over. You're free. I'm free…we're all free to live now." I bit my lip…I knew I couldn't do much to console him, because I wasn't the one who had grown up with Hunter. "Is Dustin dead?"

"Yes," I said.

"…It's over, then," a soft, female voice said, and I heard heels clacking on the ground. I turned and saw another familiar face—Emily. "Subje—Victoria Carlton." She bowed deeply before straightening up. "I have saved Crystal's system data and most of her memory. She is currently in recovery mode, and it will take some time for everything to straighten out, but…I am pleased to inform you that-"

"Emily, thank you," I whispered, cutting her off. "I think…it's okay now. Can we…can we leave?"

"…Yes…" But then her eyes fell to the man I had been bringing with me. "Oh! Is that really-"

"_Doofus_ Shinra," I growled, looking down at the unconscious man. "Some emergency mechanic, my _ass._"

"…Ahh…Adam, I will bring Lord Larsa to the docking area, please lead Victoria there for now." The blue-haired man slowly rose to his feet, and leaned down to lift up…Crystal. He looked at her, and then to me.

"Yeah…Tory, you're not leaving that douche here, are you?"

I sighed and looked down at Rufus. I really couldn't…he'd…

I reached down and pulled him up again, deciding that after he'd attempted to save me like that, there was a little good in him, still…

Now it was time to go. It was so very, very strange that there had been so few people against us. But maybe I should be grateful. I didn't need to take many lives this way. Would the others be angry that I brought them along, when the enemies were so few?

I was still a little shaken over everything that happened…I was starting to realize my true feelings about everything around me.

Hate, anger, confusion, fear, disdain, wonder, infatuation…

"Hi everyone," I said a bit hesitantly as they all came into view. Vincent gave a small, brief smile. "I hope you guys had as little trouble as me…"

"Forty-six," Weiss said.

"Twenty-nine," Genesis replied, crossing his arms.

"…Nineteen," Nero said after a moment. I looked at them, confused.

"What?" I questioned in bewilderment. "Forty-six, twenty-nine, and nineteen _what?_"

"Enemy soldiers," Genesis explained with a small smirk. Smug bastard. I felt myself blushing at my small number, though…It wasn't really an accomplishment.

"Uh, twelve. Not including _them._" I pointed to Khryn, and Meren, who was now standing at his side, still shaking violently. Next to them were several others, and though they didn't have bandannas like mine, I knew they weren't hostile because…well, they'd be dead.

"And what about you, Valentine?" Nero asked, facing Vincent with a childlike curiosity and innocence. I didn't hear Vincent's response, because I was too busy looking at Nero and trying to figure out my own thoughts.

Beautiful, maddening red eyes…isn't that what I had thought when I met him? Instant infatuation…it had grown to a friendship with a one-sided affection on my part…I've never been one to act on my feelings, though…

Suddenly everyone turned and faced the entrance of the room, most of them drawing their weapons. I turned as well, and was a bit startled.

"Kone-sama!" I shouted, running towards the young man as I let Shinra drop to the ground.

"Oh God," he muttered as I all but tackled him. "Well, Miss Victoria, it's good to see you're doing well."

"…Derik?" Vincent asked quietly, clearly not believing what he saw.

"Good to see you, Vincent," Derik said with a nod as I backed off. "And yes…" His ears twitched and his tail swished. "Sort of."

"…This isn't forever," I realized, stepping back some more. He shook his head, agreeing.

"No…but you can call me whenever you like." As if to tell me how, the materia began to glow.

"A summon," Genesis observed. "So you are the fallen one…the one who returned to Earth."

"Fallen one?" Derik echoed, chuckling quietly. "I don't know about what you guys think, but at the time, I had someone special to return to…Tor, Give Yuffie my best, cuz I have to go."

I shook my head, not wanting him to leave so soon. "Please, Derik, can't you stay?" He shook his head. "…"

"I'm always with you," he said with another nod. With that, flames surrounded him, and I raised a hand to reach towards it, the flames curling around my arm and fading into the orb of materia, where it soon ceased its glowing.

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by a question from Vincent.

"Why the hell is Rufus Shinra here?"

"Hey hey, don't be angry," I said, a little surprised it took so long for my friend to notice. "I couldn't just leave him…he tried to save me from White Eyes, and bought me enough time to summon Derik."

"Hey," Adam said. "We should leave. Emily's here now," he gestured to the door to the room, where Derik had been a moment ago. But instead, there was Emily, holding the hand of…

Larsa, was his name? But…that couldn't be a boy…He was too…feminine.

"Hello," Larsa said, his voice holding a rather cute English accent. He let go of Emily and bowed deeply. "I am very grateful for all that you have done, and I hope I have not caused you any trouble."

"Aw, it's fine!" I said, waving my hands quickly. "No need to thank us, after all, if it weren't for Emily, then we wouldn't have even known you were here, so…"

Adam face-palmed, the action rapid and painful-looking. "Let's just go. Lord Larsa, I'm sorry we took so long to-"

"No, it is fine. And please, just call me Larsa." This kid was too adorable for words. He was working wonders as far as brightening the mood.

"Now, I think it's time for us to leave," Emily said with a small smile. I nodded. It was a brief infiltration…a short battle, but it was over now.

I sat next to Nero again on the submarine…

I still had almost overwhelming feelings for Nero. Maybe it was foolish of me to feel that way. I was sure, even though Weiss was aware of my feelings for his baby brother, he would not approve. I was too scared of the answer to ask, anyways.

Age thirteen…Three years ago, I had been so young and innocent, accepting anyone with the slightest bit of kindness in their hearts. I was still wearing my heart on my sleeve, it seemed…

"…Adam," I said softly, and he looked over at me. "I'm grateful to all of you…if you hadn't brought me here, I would never have changed…and the holes in my heart that all of you filled would still be here…I would be missing some of my best friends…"

"…Kumori-san threatened me with death should anything happen to you," Adam said softly. I was a little startled.

Meghan? "Meghan, she…she really worried?" I asked, "I always thought she could just toss me aside…"

Meghan had been one of my closest friends, but probably the only reason I had made it through as much of the eighth grade year without killing myself. She was brutally honest, but could always make me smile. And I fit into her group, but the thing was, with her so-called brutality, I always thought she wouldn't care…

"I told Laci, too…I told Andrew…I took you from them, so it was my responsibility to tell them where you were…"

"Adam…" I began to say, finding myself tearing up a little as I smiled.

Suddenly, Nero's slightly alarmed voice broke my chain of thoughts.

"Victoria, what happened to the back of your neck?" Self-consciously, I clapped my hand over the back of my neck, knowing what he was talking about. "No, let me see…" I stood up and backed off, shaking my head at Nero.

"No, it's just a needle mark."

"A _what?_" Adam asked, getting to his feet as well. "Dammit, Tory, why didn't you say something before?"

"Adam, Dustin just-"

"_Dustin _did this?" He snarled, yanking my hand away and twisting me around. He pushed my hair aside so he could see it better. "…Dammit, what did he get you with?"

"I don't know," I growled, glaring over my shoulder. "But will you cut it out, I'm fine!"

"Stop it," Vincent said as he approached me. "Tory, if you're dealing with anyone formerly of Shinra, and they injected you with something, it's not just a normal sedative."

"Nothing's happened though, I'm _fine,_" I insisted.

"What color was it, Tory?" Adam demanded.

"Eh ? Uhh-"

"WHAT COLOR!" Adam shouted, turning me so I was facing him and shaking me.

"Dark red," I said, cringing as he shook me. "It was dark red! Why?" Adam let go of me and snarled quietly, pulling a small case from his pocket, which he flipped open. He brought out a tiny red vial, and held it out to me. "Is this it? Is this the same color?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered, backing up and bumping into Vincent. "Adam, what's wrong?" He put it away.

"Emily!" Adam shouted, and the girl got to her feet. "Do you have any of the antidote on you?"

She shook her head. "No, Adam, I'm so sorry…" She turned to me, looking completely serious, her ever-present calmness disappearing. "Miss, how long ago was it that Dustin used it on you?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't know, a while…" I felt tears coming to my eyes…I didn't know why everyone was panicking so much.

Vincent's hands were on my shoulders, squeezing gently. "Calm down and try to remember, Tory…" He said.

"Will she be all right?" Larsa asked, his concern rather touching.

"Without provocation, yes…" Emily said. "Tory, if it wasn't that long ago, it may not be too late. When we get to the surface, I can go to the lab in Junon and-"

"Tell me what it does!" I shouted, and Vincent squeezed my shoulders again, trying to calm me down.

"…" Adam and Emily looked at each other, and the blunette looked ready to shoot himself. "It's the liquid form of what they used on Cloud," he said quietly.

I shook my head. "Th-then I'm fine…I breathed it in, and-"

"A drop of the liquid contains more of those chemicals than that entire grenade," Adam cut me off. "Tory, it's important that you remember when."

"…Uh…ten minutes after I saw Vincent, and left Khryn and Meren with him," I said, shaking my head. I knew it was vague, but…that was the best I could do.

"…Vincent, there were clocks throughout the base, did you…"

"It was around 1:35 AM," Vincent said. Adam glanced it his watch.

It was 4:15 AM right now.

"…Motherfucking sonuva bitch," Adam whispered.

"…Adam?" I asked softly, really beginning to worry.

"I got the antidote to Cloud soon enough to halt anymore changes," he said quietly, "But maybe if you're not reacting right now, it means that…maybe you're resistant…like Emily said, as long as you're not provoked."

"Cloud and I are totally different, especially because I'm a Cetra and he's not," I said. "I don't have Jenova cells in my body or anything-"

"You have the same blood type," Adam cut me off, startling me. "At that damn concoction was built specifically for your blood type, and to infiltrate the dormant cells inside of you. Basically it's like a permanent Limit Breaker, but this thing has…bad side-effects. Cloud's body and mind couldn't take the shock to his system, which is why he's in a coma right now. When he wakes up he'll have to be careful, even more so than normal. He's much stronger now."

"…I'm confused…even if we _are _the same blood type, Cetra aren't dangerous…"

"You think they protected the planet just sitting around growing _flowers?_" Adam spat, getting to his feet. "The Cetra are children of the Goddess _herself_; and even being _half_, do you have any idea how dangerous you are?" He'd started shouting, but his voice had dropped to an angry whisper.

"I'm not dangerous…"

"Tory, you managed to bring up three shields at once from Sylvarant, and two of the three were ones you had to call to the planet to get! You were already much more powerful than you thought! And now-"

"That is _enough,_" Nero said sharply, and I heard Oblivion screaming as he stood up. "You make her out to be something monstrous. Powerful though she _is, _she is our ally and our _friend._"

"…Nero, it's okay," I said, smiling weakly at him. I clasped my hands to my chest, trying to block out the ache there… "He didn't…he didn't mean it like that."

"M-miss…" Meren stammered, shaking a little as she spoke. I looked to her. "Th-the papers I was carrying…would you happen to have them with you?"

"…Yeah," I said, not quite sure why it mattered at first, until the cogs in my head started turning.

"M-ma'am, they were fro-from the l-lab, a-a-and…They-they might have something ab-about…your…pre…predicament…"

"…Thank you," I said softly, opening my bag and pulling the folded stack of papers out. I handed them to Emily when she reached for them.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down. She flipped through the stack, her eyes scanning the paper rapidly.

"Tory, there were two branches of Cetra that were determined by the child's abilities," Adam said, also sitting down. "The healing Cetra, and the warrior Cetra. However, some children, rarely, were gifted in both, and those children were dangerous, even to their families. So spells were often cast to seal one half of their abilities. The gene traits are carried on down through the ages, and after so many generations, the spell weakens."

"…Adam?"

"Hang on, kid, I'm not finished," He sighed. He was staring down at his lap, looking tired and like he didn't want to keep talking about it. "It's a recessive trait, but…even so, it seems to have come up again in a child that was different than the others. It was a girl, and she was young and beautiful and smart. Do you know what her name was, Tory?"

I didn't answer right away, because I was trying to think…but I didn't know. "No…"

"Her name was Jenova," he said. "And that was why the virus is called what it is—she was the first to be infected."

"That's horrible," I whispered.

"Yeah. She's one example of a Warrior-Healer Cetra, like you. And infected with the virus, she became invincible. She lost her mind, and killed or infected many others. Finally she was sealed away in the North Crater, where she slept for very long, until the scientists at Shinra uncovered her. By this time, there was only one family of Cetra descendants. Clarence, and his two daughters, and son. Ifalna, Alida, and, the son was also named Clarence."

Ifalna, Alida, and…Clarence.

"…Adam?" I whispered, my eyes growing wide. "No, no, that's impossible!"

"What?" Vincent asked, looking at me strangely as I turned around to face him.

"My daddy's name is Clarence, and Alida is my aunt…"

"Do you finally get it? Why Aerith comes to you so often?" I bit down on my lip and felt tears falling now. "She wanted to do something she couldn't in life. She wanted to get to know her baby cousin."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I whispered, a tear rolling down and off of my chin.

"The pieces weren't in the right place yet," Adam said softly.

"Aerith Gainsborough…she was Tory's cousin?" Vincent asked, looking down to Adam. "But then, how did Tory's father…"

"It was something like a spell circle, from the information I gathered," Adam explained. "One person was supposed to stay behind or it wouldn't work. Your father was going to do it, but Ifalna was faster than him, and sent the rest of them on to Earth."

"Daddy…didn't run?" I asked, sniffling softly.

"Your father didn't run, Tory. Ifalna said in her journal that she couldn't bear to leave her brother behind, and sent him along in her place. He said he always wanted a family…"

"She had a journal?" Emily nodded.

"Y-yes…actually, I have it on Earth now, I can show you, though…"

I fell into the seat…this was all too much. "Why did they die?" I whispered.

"Shinra is full of assholes, and Jenova wanted revenge," Adam answered.

I sniffed sharply, removing my glasses and wiping away the falling tears. "No…it's not right…oh God…"

The woman with the green eyes…I knew where I had seen her from, now. She looked like Aerith, but different—that had been my aunt. Ifalna.

Professor Gast's wife.

There was a groan, and we all turned to Rufus Shinra, who was finally waking up.

"Doofus," I sniffled quietly, still wiping away tears.

"What…oh hell." Finally the blonde seemed to realize that we all knew who he was. I put my glasses back on.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you," I muttered.

"I'm more worried about the others, no offense," the man said with a grunt as he adjusted his position in the seat.

"What the hell were you doing, anyways?" Adam demanded, getting up and striding over to Rufus.

It felt like things were happening too quickly…Maybe I was just too slow for this world.

"I was doing someone a favor," Rufus replied sharply, holding the back of his head where he had collided with the wall.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"A friend of mine, why are you so concerned?" The other replied, clearly not very intimidated…or at least he was very good at hiding it.

"Because you've caused me a lot of trouble, asshole," Adam said.

"Adam," I snapped, becoming short-tempered. "He saved my life, will you let him be?" Everyone, including Rufus, looked at me, clearly surprised. "I'm not happy with what he's done, but he hasn't caused anyone harm on this mission, and I owe him my life."

"You seem to have forgotten the fact that you saved his, too," Adam replied with a snort, tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

"Even so, it was an unnecessary good deed he had done for me at the time."

"…Tory's right," Vincent sighed, his arms crossing. "I don't like it, but he hasn't done anything to hinder us."

"…Hmph." Genesis seemed disappointed, but I had seen no reason for the man to hold a grudge against Rufus.

"…You _are _Liz's younger sister, aren't you?" Rufus asked, glancing over to me calmly. I nodded, half-glaring at him.

"Yah, but what's it to you, Doofus?"

Instead of expressing disdain at the nickname, he chuckled quietly. "She was worried about you. I overheard her speaking to Tseng, and decided to come along myself. She's one of my best Turks, and should anything happen to you, she has no reason to stay."

"My sister isn't _your _anything," I snarled, tensing up. "Beth is her own person, and you're so, so very lucky she hasn't killed you because she knows what you've done, Shinra, and she isn't going to ever put that completely behind her."

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware of that," he said, resting his chin on his palm as he glanced at me sidelong. "She made that clear on day one."

Nero sat between Rufus and I, and he almost seemed to be glaring at the man, his eyes calm and narrowed at him. The blonde looked away, and I smiled briefly.

I kind of wanted to sleep…but I wasn't tired for once. I had to figure out what to do now. I finally had the answers I wanted.

Maybe from now on out all I'd do is reflect on my past mistakes, and come up with obvious ways I could have fixed them or stopped them from happening altogether.

A cold hand covered one of mine, and I didn't need to look to know who it was. I covered his with my other, and felt the tears building up again as I closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder for support.

My reactions from the past had never made sense until now, and finally now that it all made perfect sense, I knew that ignorance really was bliss.

But in the end, I was still scared of what the future held.


	13. Shatter

**This chapter's for Razzika, because she's my only true dedicated reviewer (besides Ava-Connie, and I know you're busy). So this is for the both of you!**

"Sir!" Reno shouted, clearly alarmed upon seeing his boss battered and bruised, and needing help from _me _of all people to walk.

"Rufus, you idiot!" Nee-san shouted, running forward and putting her hands on her hips. "What were you doing?"

Before Rufus could come up with a dignifying excuse, I said, "He was busy getting his ass kicked in an attempt to save me."

"…Huh?" The Turks, including Rude, gave me a rather strange look. I noticed someone else, too, but chose to ignore his existence for the time being.

"No, we didn't just pick him up on the way back," I snorted. "He was with us. Please take him before I throw him." All of the Turks moved forward at once, but let Liz pull one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Tory, thank you," Beth said softly, smiling. "I'm glad you got back safely…and _you._" She turned her head to Rufus, who seemed to be pouting.

"Yes, Liz."

"You know better than to run off like that! You could have been killed-"

"I've squeezed out of tighter spots."

I turned back to the group I had traveled with, and before I could say anything, Adam dumped Crystal in my arms. It scared me how light she was.

"There," he said with a small smile.

"…Tory, who's that?" Beth asked, looking back to me.

"Crystal, she's a robot," I replied, smiling triumphantly. As realization dawned on her face, a hand tapped my shoulder. I looked up, a little startled… "Genesis?"

"We're going in a bit," he said, smirking. "So, get done what needs to be done, and say your goodbyes." I found it in me to smile.

"Okay," I said with a small smile. "I won't keep you long…Hey, Nee-san, hand Doofus off and come see Cloud with me." I turned back to my sister as I said this, and, laughing a little, she let Rude take him from her.

"I can walk," Rufus sighed.

"That's what you said a few seconds before your legs gave out," I replied sharply.

"Doofus Shinra…can't believe I haven't thought of that," Beth laughed quietly. She gave Crystal an odd look as she walked with me, and then I saw her glance over her shoulder. Nero, Weiss, and Genesis, _and_ Vincent, were coming inside too, and it seemed like they still made her a bit nervous. "Thanks for taking care of her, you guys!"

"And you're not allowed to go anywhere yet either, Vincent!" I called, waving and grinning to my friend. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He was still quiet, but thankfully more smiley than he used to be.

"…You two seem close," Beth said once Vincent was well out of earshot. "Um…you fought alongside him against Deepground…right?"

"Yeah…He's like a big brother-slash-father figure." I shrugged a little, and found myself looking down at Crystal. She looked like she was sleeping comfortably. When would she wake up?

"She's pretty," Beth said, unable to stop herself from reaching over to play with some of her cascading silvery-white hair. "Is this…why you were never happy with how you drew her?"

"Yeah…" I had really started wondering what her eyes looked like…would they be just like a human's?

"Um…about Cloud…"

"What?" I asked, torn from my thoughts. She sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "What about him, Nee-san?"

"Just…I'm really sorry all this is happening," she sighed. "I mean, I guess you've done what you can…and the doctors keep telling me he'll wake up, but…I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"I mean, I know we're not friends but…you know!" I sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her bangs. "I'm sorry…if he dies instead of waking up, I'll be sad, too." Beth had never beaten the game, but she had played Final Fantasy VII, too, and watched Advent Children, and had seen me play Dirge of Cerberus.

"…I understand. But it's okay, really. Someone promised me."

"Someone?" she echoed. "Who?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Didn't see his face. It wasn't Zack, or Angeal, his voice was different. Airy, kind of. He said that Aerith wouldn't let him die, or something like that. In this planet, if a dead guy that knows Aerith-" I flinched as I said her name. My cousin, my dead cousin. "—says she won't let Cloud die, you believe the dead guy."

"I understand," Beth sighed softly. "But still…I'm sorry I can't help more…You've grown so much, and I haven't changed at all…"

"…You gave up everything to find me, Beth, don't tell me you haven't changed," I told her calmly, keeping my eyes on the ground. We turned the corner. We were almost there. "You're working for one of the craziest bastards in the world…for me."

"Did he _really _save you?"

"From a slow, painful death via beatings," I confirmed softly. "I'd be dead…or hell, there are worst things…if it weren't for Rufus…and he got hurt, and then I ended up having to get him out…and we only got out because of Derik." As if in response, the materia locked into my arm began to glow a little.

"He said that he left that for you."

"Mhm, yeah…" I laughed quietly. "Because of Derik, I'm alive. And because of Rufus, I had enough time to call him."

"See?" Beth asked as we came to a stop in front of the door to Cloud's room. "He's not that bad."

"Don't rub it in, Nee-san. Open the door for me please, my hands are full." She did so immediately, and let me walk in first.

We weren't the only ones visiting…

"Tifa, kids," I said softly.

"Tory!" Marlene shouted, running forward and throwing her arms around me. It looked like she had been crying, and I didn't have to ask Beth to take Crystal for me, because she did so after a moment, and I was able to put my arms around her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried.

"Oh, Marly, baby, I know hearing about it was scary…" I hadn't healed myself, so I was sore, and Marlene was hurting me a little, but…I was okay.

"You are okay, aren't you?" Denzel asked, approaching a bit nervously.

"I'm okay," I assured him softly. I looked to Tifa, who was managing to smile, even though she was sitting next to the bed in which lay the love of her life, in a coma. "Tifa…I couldn't do anything for him…I'm so sorry…I-"

"Don't," she said softly, her smile wavering as her eyes fell to the wing. "It's not your fault. Reeve said that you had told him that Cloud was protecting you when this happens. But even so…I don't think he'd want you blaming yourself. If your positions were switched…I know he'd be feeling the same way, but even so…"

"I'll leave you all be," Beth said softly, looking around tensely, like she wasn't sure she belonged.

"No, Liz, it's okay…you're her sister, you're part of this family, too," Tifa said, squeezing Cloud's hand as she found another smile possible. Marlene finally pulled away, sniffling softly as she looked at the newest declared member of the family she had been born into.

"…" Beth, for once, lost any form of thought, her eyes wide. I thought she might cry. But then…

"Who's she?" Marlene asked, walking towards Crystal and putting her hand on her dangling arm.

"…This is…" Beth began.

"She's cold," Marlene said, looking over to me. "Is she okay, Tory?"

"Marlene, this is Crystal…she's…sleeping. She's always cold," I said, lying, barely managing to do so.

"Crystal? Like that girl you drew us a picture of?"

I smiled. It seemed I had been caught…even though the hair was different, Marlene could tell.

"Yep. And she-"

Sirens cut through the air in the WRO HQ, and reds light began to flash. I fell silent immediately, standing up straight (I had leaned down to look at Marlene eye-to-eye).

"Vincent, Victoria!" It was Reeve. "This is an emergency! I need you two to report immediately to-"

"Tory, what's going on?" Beth asked me, her eyes shifting around. I listened to Reeve's message finish before I answered her.

"Take care of them," I said loudly so my voice could be heard over the alarms. "Tifa can't fight right now, you hear me? I'll come back, I promise." I put my hand on her shoulder and ran past her, glancing back at the kids. Marlene looked horrified, but I couldn't wait there and explain that I was probably going to have to hurt someone.

Vincent arrived in Reeve's personal office before I did, and clearly Vincent had already seen what it was. I heard the commotion on the security cameras and glanced over to the screen.

I saw flashes of light and heard multiple cries of pain. Soldiers were sent flying, and there was a man that I knew without either Vincent or Reeve having to say anything.

"…No. I can't let her do this. Nero, Weiss, Genesis and myself can handle him," Vincent said, shaking his head at Reeve.

"Vincent, Victoria is a skilled healer as well as a strong fighter. I know you've battled him with Cloud before, but he's not able to fight right now. At least let her back you up-"

"Where is he right now?" I asked, squinting. It was clear that the camera had been damaged.

"Tory, no. Stay here," Vincent said, giving me one of those looks.

"No," I replied, strangely calm. I felt like I knew this was going to happen. No rest for the wicked, eh? "I can do this, Vincent. Give me a chance. Let me talk to him, I can stop him."

"He won't listen to you."

"Vincent." It was a whisper, a plea for understanding. "He's here for a reason, and we don't have much time to find out before people get hurt."

"…He's outside of the west wing," Reeve said, nodding to me. "Victoria…I trust your judgment. Buy the others time, at the least."

"Reeve," Vincent sighed. I took Vincent's clawed hand in mine and looked up to him.

"It's okay, I promise. This isn't one of my random compassionate moments…I know what I'm doing." And so I let go and smiled, turning away and running. The west wing…outside.

The question was…

Could I really stop him if he wanted to hurt someone here?

Genesis had reached him before I had. The two of them were engaged in a dance of swords, a dangerous but beautiful act. I found myself stopping near Nero and Weiss, looking at the older of the two almost angrily. "Why aren't you helping him?" I asked. Weiss looked down at me and shook his head, sighing.

"He asked us not to, no matter what."

"You should stay back, Victoria," Nero said, "Even from this far away, we are not out of immediate danger."

I looked at Nero for a moment, but instead of responding, I looked back.

"My friend," I could faintly hear Genesis say as he leapt back to avoid a blow, "Please, listen to my words! I don't want to fight you anymore!"

But no, the other swordsman didn't listen. "How dare you…how _dare _you, call me your friend after all you've done!"

I started forward. This needed to stop. I broke into a run almost immediately, but less than half a second later, a hand twisted firmly into my hair.

"No!" Weiss shouted, "Stay back, you'll be-"

The gun I had drawn at my side changed shape before I knew it, and I swept it up, bringing it slicing through my hair without a moment's hesitation. I was running again, my head feeling lighter now.

"Victoria!"

No, not even Nero could make me stop right now.

"NII-SAN!" I screamed, the world going silent around me as everything slowed down. "STOP! PLEASE!" I could take it all in now;

Sephiroth bringing his sword back, his wing tearing through the black material of the tunic he wore, and Genesis' wide eyes, the look of despair I'd seen only once before as his red-bladed sword slipped from his grip.

My arms locked around his waist and I braced my legs on the ground, feet on either side of his. "_Onii-sama_, please…please…" He was warm, and strong, and tense, ready to pounce on his prey, and rip him to shreds. I felt small…pathetic…desperate…but he…he was above this. "Don't do this…Sephiroth…"

**A shorter chapter than I was hoping for, which is funny, because this was long compared to earlier chapters of this story. 8D**

…

**Okay, so anyone keeping up with DoR probably saw this coming.**

**For the love of God and all that is holy, don't kill me.**


	14. Breaking, Slowly

"Onii-sama…please…" I had my cheek pressed against his back, so close to the place his wing had sprouted from just a moment ago. I could feel a rush, and I could hear whispers all around me. The planet itself was waking up, stirring, protesting the embrace I held its enemy in. I was holding something, someone, terribly strong and dangerous in my arms, and the planet knew as well as I did that it would only last as long as he allowed it to.

But above the whispering filling my ears, I could hear the soft thumping of Sephiroth's heart. I had been this close once before, and I had held him from behind then, too. It had been the day when I finally confronted him about the past…he had faced away from me, and I…

"Let go of me…" Sephiroth's right hand seized my left wrist, not tight enough to be painful yet though, so I didn't. His heartbeat, which had begun to slow down, had started to race again. He was in the middle of one of his rages, and with Genesis so near, it would be hard to calm him down, if it was even possible at this point. "Let go."

"You'll have to pull me off," I responded quietly, shutting my eyes. "Because I won't let go…" And I wouldn't. I was scared to. Because if I let go, he would turn, and I would have to face him. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready to look Sephiroth in the eyes again.

"Tory!"

"Vincent, stay back!" I shouted pulling back and- contradicting my words from a moment before- enough to actually look at the gunslinger, who had come from behind, passing Nero and Weiss. He halted in his tracks. It was hard to look at him at this angle…and my arms slipped from around Sephiroth.

_Run, _I heard myself say; though I hadn't said it then…it was a memory.

Vincent's eyes grew wide suddenly, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, twisting me around, yanking my shoulder until I stood facing him.

I couldn't hide anymore.

I wasn't a kid anymore…Green eyes piercing into my very soul made me realize how much had happened. Six years ago, if I had come across this man, I would be dead in an instant, or fatally wounded. Two and a half years ago, I had run from Sephiroth in a burst of pure panic.

But now…I brought up one hand, then the other, both pausing near my chest, before I kept reaching up, threading my fingers through his bangs, which seemed to have fallen loose from the rest of his hair, which had been pulled back in a decorative, beaded leather tie.

My eyes fell on the object around his neck, the one hanging beneath the Exsphere on his throat.

"You still have it," I whispered, a grin coming to my face as I felt my chest tightening with overwhelming pain. It was the necklace I had made him as a gift…a birthday gift. His grip loosened considerably on my shoulder.

"…Everyone sees us," Sephiroth reminded me. "They'll only cast you aside, if you don't fight me."

"My friends aren't such shallow people," I defended. "And…if you calm down…they'll understand. You're not a monster. These people _know _that." I shook my head, and as his silky bangs slipped from my fingers, I locked my arms around his shoulders, my chin resting on my own arm as I stood on my toes. "…Please…please don't stay long enough for them to hurt you."

"I needed to find you." He was holding my shoulders again, both of them this time, the closest he had ever gotten to hugging me.

"I'm here…" I replied, calming down. "I'm not going anywhere this time." I don't know why, but saying that was a sort of trigger that caused Sephiroth to yank me away from him and throw me effortlessly to the ground. Footsteps. His attack on me was another trigger; my allies were running towards me.

Two and a half years together, and then months apart. During those months, Lloyd and the others saw me as dead, while Sephiroth knew I was alive. He knew I let myself die back then. He was angry. He blamed me, and now because of me he'd come to this world and now…

Genesis would be hurt if I didn't get Sephiroth to vent his anger on me.

I rolled out of the way, my arms scraping on the pavement as I avoided Masamune, which had been buried three inches into the ground. The ground shook, and just as Weiss had nearly closed in on Sephiroth, who had been ready to block, the white-haired man slammed against something I didn't see and fell, rolling as if off of a dome-shaped…

Shield. The shield itself seemed to glint after a moment, and I saw a faint current of green for a moment.

"What…" he growled, getting to his feet with an angry, twisted expression.

I dodged another blow and got up, running back. "Get back!" I called to Weiss, drawing my sword again and stepping into a low battle stance, very nearly crouching. It wasn't my normal stance: I'd developed this method of fighting specifically for spars with this man. Low. Ground attacks. No jumping—I'd seen many a man pierced and killed from jumping at Sephiroth.

An angry smirk twisted on Sephiroth's face, his eyes flashing. "Oh…_now _you want to fight, do you?" It was nearly a purr; low and enticing.

"Stop it," I said quickly, shaking my head. "Please…just stop. If you want to hurt someone, take it out on me and leave."

The smirk became a sneer, his expression going from amusement to disgust as he brought himself into his normal stance, his wing pulling itself back into his body. "You're weak…compassionate, controlled by sentiments. Even knowing how these people have sinned, you-"

"Humanity is not pure," I interrupted sharply, "you and I…even we are not above sin. You and I are tainted by bloodshed, haunted by the spirits who would seek revenge should they ever have a chance…" I looked around. At least twenty people were outside the barrier…including Nero, Weiss, Vincent, and Genesis, who seemed to have collected himself somewhat. Weiss was angry…Vincent was visibly distressed, no doubt angry that I had put myself in so much danger…and Nero… "I won't die," I said as I faced Sephiroth again. "Even if you rip me to pieces, I'll still live on in this planet, alongside my fallen enemies…and comrades. I will bear my sins not for this planet, but for my friends."

"Hmm…let us see how far your friends get you now," Sephiroth said, and his feet left the ground as he leapt towards me. I didn't parry the first blow—I dodged, then started slashing the next series of blows. His attacks were strong, and I knew he was aiming to knock my sword back to get an opening. So I kept my grip with both hands. I couldn't hear over my own heartbeat…I knew I shouldn't be getting this worked up.

"Kid!"

Sephiroth sidestepped my first slice towards him, kicking me in my side and sending me sprawling.

"TORY!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, before licking the blood off of my lower lip—I had bitten my tongue, and now it was running down the side of my face. More or less I ignored it despite the pain, and went into an evasive battle-mode, trying to keep distance between Sephiroth and I.

"Calm down!" Adam hollered from the other side of the nearly-transparent barrier, making his way around. "If you keep this up you'll-"

The high-pitched almost-voice cut through the air as Masamune was swung in my direction, and I ducked it, landing with one hand on the ground before I launched myself at Sephiroth, going to strike at his stomach with a horizontal cut, which he blocked with a vertical sword-stance.

"Say again!" I shouted again to Adam, jumping back.

"I said you need to stop fighting or you'll end up like Cloud!"

I didn't care if I wound up in a coma. "It's my fault anyways!" I shouted angrily, swinging with a new anger at my older brother figure. Another swing, another block. Swing, jump back, slash, dodge, block…

Sephiroth pushed Masamune against Crystal Cerberus—the sword version of CC, at least, and I felt him changing his position slightly, and the next thing I knew, my had crashed on the ground, and I saw from the corner of my teary eye, my weapon landing in the ground, piercing the pavement.

"Shit," I cursed, my hand reaching for it…but it was too far away. My focus went to something on the back of my hand, written in permanent ink that had faded over the last three days to almost nothing.

"_Finish that picture for Marly."_

Something cold, and yet burning, welled up in my chest, and I glared at Sephiroth from where I lay. He was coming over, a triumphant, cold smile on his face.

"AHHH!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet and lunching, my fingers curling as I went to rake them across his face. Before I got _close _to making contact, the back of his bare hand struck me across my face, sending my glasses flying, and I almost went with them to the ground, but his hand locked around my throat, pulling me off the ground. I couldn't breathe.

"_No!"_

My heartbeat picked up, and I began choking on air. It felt like Sephiroth had something between the palm of his hand and my throat, making breathing painful and more difficult.

"_I can't…I can't just stand here!"_

"_You've been trying to get in there, you can't! Nero, I understand-"_

"_You promised that we would protect her!"_

I brought my foot back and up between Sephiroth's thighs, and immediately I was dropped, but the damage was done.

My eyes were wide, and my heaving breath came with a snarl on my lips, my fingers curling like claws.

"_No, no, no, no, no…"_

"Tory!"

My entire body snapped tight, everything around me going blank, and it was over.

I woke up.


	15. Life I remember, Life I wanted to forget

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

It was silent.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Except for that.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

What was it?

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

I sat up, my rear sinking further into one of the cushions I had been laying on, and the blanket I had held over me a moment earlier fell into my lap. I put my hand down, and hissed at the sting, bringing my fingers up…two of them were wrapped up and throbbing with pain. My heart sped up and I gasped softly, looking to the right.

The TV was on mute. It was dark outside. "Mom?" I called, my eyes filling with tears. "Bethie?" I scrambled to my feet, nearly tripping over my baggy satin pajamas. Without socks, I pulled my shoes on and threw both doors open, slamming them behind me. A cold breeze met my face, and as I sighed, I saw my breath.

I looked at my hands. Pale—almost completely _white _in their pallor. I felt my hair. Short, poofy. I looked down and lifted my shirt to look at my tummy, realizing with a feeling of horror I still had some of my baby fat.

And suddenly, a hushed sound, a wuffle as our family called it—a soft sound made by a horse, and I turned slowly, seeing a chestnut-colored, bulky horse with big eyes and ears lifted upward at attention as he came towards me.

"Kozmo," I said, reaching a hand out to pet his nose. He jerked his head back, surprised. I usually ran when I saw him. "Koz…it's the _baby face,_" I all but sobbed, my eyes overflowing with tears. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him, the pain in my fingers forgotten as I felt the warmth beneath Kozmo's beautiful coat, once again getting a snort for my affectionate actions. But I had to move on, and I did.

I saw Vlad, Jesse, and Scout in the field. I ran into the shabby barn, and saw a shadow in the dark lift its head. I'd moved quite fast, startling him. "Micky," I said softly, walking towards him and holding out a hand. I felt his nose brushing over it, and he wuffled after a moment. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked over Micky's thin features, and nearly choked as I cried, pressing my face into his shoulder as I wrapped my thin, unmuscled arms around him.

And I stayed like that for a good hour and a half…until I couldn't feel my fingers. But I didn't go back inside my own house.

I stumbled up towards my brothers' trailer, knocking heavily on the door when I reached it. I thought for a second they'd be gone too, but the door opened, and a dog was trying to push his way past my brother.

"Hey, doofus, no, you go lie down!" He shouted, pushing the large dog away. He let me in before he started asking questions. "So, the antisocial finally comes up for a visit, eh? What's up?"

I stared at his face for so long, even my chattering nephews fell silent.

"…" I looked over my family. "Where are mom and Beth?"

"Dunno, left a while ago…did something happen?" When I didn't answer, Robert put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong, dolly? Oh, God, you're freezing! Come on. TJ, get your ass on one cushion and make room for her, you don't need the entire couch!"

I was lead to the couch, and a blanket was laid over my shoulders, and I had my younger nephew bugging for answers, and within two minutes of the scrambling silence, a mug of hot chocolate had been forced into my hands.

"Three years," I said, bringing the mug closer so I could look into the hazy reflection of a child's face—not mine, too round, too…too pale, colorless. Dead.

"What about it, honey?" Kelley asked softly, and even the dogs went quiet.

"I was gone…for three years. Nothing's changed…Nothing…"

"Gone? What are you talking about?"

I brought the cocoa to my lips, scalding my tongue but still tasting the sweet, rich flavor. It was real. It had to be. "I wasn't…dreaming, was I?"

"I think you were…but did you fall asleep _outside_?" Robert questioned loudly, stroking my hair.

"N-no…I just went out to see if Micky was still there…"

My brother…my real, blood brother, wouldn't let me go home until Mom and Beth got back. And of course he told them what I had been blabbering about…and I lay down on the couch again, curling up in the blanket…again…

Beth came over and sat by me. "You had a bad dream, huh…?"

"Mm-mm," I whimpered, shaking my head, my entire body trembling. It couldn't have been…A hand began to stroke my hair as Robert had been doing, but this time it was Beth.

"Honey, what's wrong, then? Your fingers hurt?" They did, but…that wasn't it.

"Three years…I couldn't have dreamed for that long…"

I slept.

I woke up in the same place—the couch. Something seemed eerily dull about this place now. The dream of life in other worlds had been so bright, so…so vibrant and beautiful.

But this world…

"Ugly," I murmured. "It's so…tainted. It won't support life much longer…"

But this world…it was all I had. It was all I had ever had. No. I wouldn't stay in this world, I couldn't. I stood up and ran to the door, grabbing my shoes and my jacket. I'd take my own life, if I had to—but I wouldn't wait. I'd seen freedom. I wouldn't go back to the hell that was in the school, back to the torment, the cruelty that my friends couldn't stop from getting to me.

My hand touched the doorknob and I twisted it, yanking the door open.

There was a woman there. Taller than me, and she had long black hair. One eye was purple and the other was hidden by an eyepatch, and she wore a strange outfit that made my heart beat.

"Wake up. You've slept long enough."


	16. Mary Sue Fun

I reached up, and threaded my fingers into midnight-blue hair. I felt light, like I was floating. That feeling of waking up slowly, rested, not groggy, but weak, not able to move quickly.

"Am…I back?" I asked, finding that I was staring up at Adam, my hand in his hair. For a moment he was speechless, before he smiled and pulled my hand away.

"Yeah…I guess you are," he said.

"I was dreaming, then?" I whispered. I could see _home, _and my horses, and my family, but everything was a blurry flash. I remembered the woman—I'd seen her before, and I knew who she was, but the name was lost to me at the moment.

"You were dreaming," Adam confirmed, "Whatever happened just now, it wasn't real. You lost consciousness when someone broke through the shield and stopped the both of you."

"Who?"

"I think you should wake up more before I tell you any more," he said, straightening up and letting go of my hand completely. He'd been leaning over the bed, seemingly waiting. "You uh…Tory…" he was lost. He didn't know what to say, and that seemed so odd for Adam, who always had something to say. He put his hand next to my side, and I was aware of the weight of his hand, not from the bed dipping or anything, rather…like his hand was on a part of me.

And as I turned my head a little and looked down, and saw the white, feathery appendage folded close to my side, which his hand rested on, I realized that he _was _touching part of me.

I looked to my other side.

"…I have wings," I said, my voice catching. A thrill, wonder, joy, but at the same time…horror and guilt. Sorrow. I held out a hand, an unspoken request, and Adam helped me sit up. The wings were sprouting from my shoulder blades…and so, I flexed one, and the wing stretched just a bit. "Two of them."

"At first it was for Cloud…and then…then, I realized you guys have the same blood type…and I think…they tweaked it so that…it wasn't Jenova cells alone, but your Cetra DNA that…well, woke up."

"After Sephiroth dropped me…"

"I think…you went into a kind of instinctive defense mode…and Sephiroth was a threat to you, and…the planet probably rejects him, anyways…right?" Adam was so quiet, so gentle at the moment, it killed me a little. I didn't like this vulnerable Adam. I liked asshole Adam. Glancing around the room, I realized I had been taken to a hospital room (duh, how hadn't I figured that out before?), and he was the only one besides me in there. "…I told everyone to get some rest…it's really late right now…it's three AM. So…early, technically."

I looked at his eyes, and then the bags beneath. "Adam…were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was, you stupid little brat," the bluenette choked out, pained laughter bubbling up. A half-smile tugged up the right corner of my mouth, and I reached out, putting my left arm around his waist to pull him towards me, and I rested my head against his abdomen. He made a surprised sound, though it wasn't quite a gasp, and I found my left wing curling with my arm to hug him. My heart sank.

"…I'm such a Mary-Sue," I giggled despite the pain in my chest.

"That's what Beth said after she finally settled down a bit." Instead of shoving me away like I had expected him to, Adam put a hand behind my head and patted it. "…You don't think this means you're a monster, does it?"

I shook my head a little, sighing. My breath shuddered. "It feels…wrong…because I've always wanted wings, but now…"

"Yeah," Adam murmured after I trailed off. "It's how you got them…after all that you've been through…I get it… But…"

"Where is Sephiroth?" I asked, remembrance hitting me like a jolt. Adam had said he'd sent the others off to rest, and didn't say Genesis was an exception, but—

"He disappeared. It's okay. He's alright. Everyone's alright, now, nobody was killed." I looked up to his face, and found Adam wasn't looking at me, but rather at the wall behind me. It was like he couldn't bring himself to look at me. I knew him well enough to suspect that he was blaming himself for what was happening to me. That would have pleased me before, but now…now, knowing he wanted to comfort me, to stop me from hurting, I felt bad. I wanted to be happy for him, so he wouldn't feel bad.

But I didn't know what to say, so I just kept holding him.

"Thank you," I whispered, so quietly, not to mention muffled by his shirt, that I thought he wouldn't hear it.

Surprising me, he did, and asked, "For what?"

"For kidnapping me. Bad things have happened, but…I've made so many friends. Saved so many lives. Made so many people smile. Laugh. I changed things." I leaned back, and found that he was finally looking down at me. He was smiling, too.

"Kid…" he sighed, before he jerked a little, his eyes wide as his hand went to something on my throat. "Oh-"

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"This…" I brought my fingers up to touch what he had poked at, and found…what felt, by its shape, to be…

"Nii-sama's Exsphere," I murmured. "When did he-" I froze. And then, I laughed. I looked at Adam, he looked horrified. "He wasn't going to kill me; he wanted me to be stronger." Adam's face relaxed, and he shook his head. The smile came back, and things started to feel right again.

"I think maybe he wanted you to have a piece of him," he suggested, "to be honest I didn't think he cared that much…I thought maybe he was just…with all of you for something to do, not because…"

"Lloyd reminds him of Zack," I explained, "and he's known Zelos for a while…our connection, though, is through the history of this planet. …I thought you would know that."

"Towards the end, I was leaving the watch more and more often…because things were getting so personal for you."

To be honest, I wasn't sure what to say to him about that…so I just nodded. Everything seemed normal in an odd sense, but looking back on things like being around Lloyd…it felt so much like a dream.

Adam held his hands out to me, and I took them. He pulled me to my feet, and we stood like that, hands still together, in close proximity to each other for a minute or two. It wasn't awkward or embarrassing; it was just calmness and understanding.

"I don't think it's over," I stated quietly. "I think Sephiroth will come back again…but how did he get here?"

"Strong magic," Adam replied, "the same way Larsa was brought here. The same way we'll get him back. A different kind than what your family had done, but similar in a sense…" he paused, and then asked, "what will you do?"

"When Nii-san comes back?" I asked, to be sure. He nodded. "I don't know…as Derik says…'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Or…something like that." Smiling a tiny bit again, he nodded: approval. "For now, I…" I didn't know. Indecision was ripping my mind to shreds, because I was never the one making decisions. I was a follower, not a leader. "I can't go back to Edge. Not yet…it's just not home without Cloud. What do I do?"

"…" Adam didn't say anything at first. He seemed to be contemplating options. "Well…why don't you talk to everyone before you make your decision?"

"It's three in the friggin' morning," I deadpanned as a response.

He chuckled, shaking some hair from his eyes. It fell back to where it had been, and he took a piece of it and glared at it. I thought maybe he was thinking something along the lines of 'I'll cut it soon.' "Vincent's not asleep. I don't know if Weiss and Nero are awake, or Genesis, but, I know for sure that Beth isn't awake. Do you…wanna go back to your room, or…"

"I…think I'm too awake to fall asleep now." Adam nodded. I asked, "Where's Vincent…?"

"I think…he went outside. He said he wasn't leaving, so he's probably not far from here." I was a little surprised that nobody had left, but happy. I was cared for. Adam put an arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the door. I was a little startled by the contact. I didn't mind, but Adam was being a lot more touchy-feely than I ever thought he _could _be. "I'll show you the general direction…" When we got to the door, there was an awkward moment where I couldn't get my wings (wings, _my wings, _it sounded so weird!) to fold in enough to get through, but Adam carefully pushed them, and I made it through. And then, his arm was around me again, and I wondered if it was an assuring or protective gesture. Adam didn't seem entirely comfortable with it, himself, so I knew it wasn't him relaxing around me or just being nicer.

The WRO hallways seemed completely empty. Maybe Adam was just familiar with patrol routes and wanted to avoid being seen (or having me seen) by anyone, but I didn't want to ask.

"That girl…" he said suddenly, and I looked up at him. I waited for him to continue, and after he glanced down at me for a moment, he did. "That girl that was after you and Cloud…you didn't kill her." My stomach twisted, and I waited. "Tseng and Elena brought her in. She's in WRO custody, now." I relaxed a little, and nodded. "You wanna see her?" It was very considerate of him to ask, or at least I thought so. I wasn't sure if I should see her at all; I might kill her. I thought I had, already.

"…Maybe…not yet…" Remembering a comment Adam had made earlier, I asked, "Will you tell me who got between Sephiroth and I, now that I'm awake and aware?"

"Well, I know you had seen the Dirge of Cerberus Online cutscenes, right?" I nodded, waiting. Adam shrugged a little. "Argent's alive. She got between the two of you. She wasn't alone, though." I tilted my head, and Adam stopped walking. I stopped, too, as quickly as I could. He looked down at me, and smiled. "Shalua was with her."

I drew in a breath, my head spinning. "Oh my God," I whispered, _laughed_. "You mean Shalua is-"

"She's alive," he confirmed. I felt my eyes filling with tears, and I covered my mouth, laughing quietly. Relief. Shock. Confusion. Overall, joy.

"Although…" A pang went through my heart as his smile faded a little bit. "She doesn't remember you."

That much made sense immediately, from the head trauma. But. "She's alive, though, that's what matters, how much _does _she remember? Where, where is she?"

"They're here, and she's resting. Calm down. She remembers bits and pieces, and maybe her memory will come back. She remembers who Shelke is, and she's going to be here tomorrow to see her. I'll bring you to Argent and Shalua later if you want, when things settle down, but…"

"Argent," I said suddenly, another jolt of surprise hitting me, "she told me to wake up. I-in my dream," I added when he looked confused. "She said something…like, 'you've been asleep too long,' or 'long enough' or something…"

"…Weird," Adam said softly. "But…it doesn't really surprise me…this _is _your dream we're talking about…" He gave me a gentle shove, and we started walking again. "So…how about it, everything sinking in, make sense?"

I nodded. "Yes…I…just, everything's starting to happen so quickly again…like I keep expecting things to slow down…my God, I'm…I'm so relieved." I could have saved Shalua from the head trauma, had I thought to, but I hadn't, and…I'd blamed myself. "Adam, do you think—do you think Cloud will wake up soon?"

"Emily's been monitoring him for a few hours, actually…she told me his condition is improving, and he should be up and moving soon. She tweaked the antidote a bit…sorry, don't know all the details…and used it on him, said it helped."

"So…do you think maybe…we can prevent me from going nuts like that?" Adam chuckled, and I pouted. I didn't think it was funny. The fact that I attacked someone while unconscious freaked me out.

"We should…give Emily some time."

As we approached one of the exits, there were more and more people, and though a few people gasped, and stared, nobody seemed disgusted or…or scared…they just… I didn't know. But when nobody said anything outright, I started to relax.

…

We were outside soon, and the air was cool, the breeze soft. The wind blowing against my skin brought to my attention what I was wearing. It was an odd-looking outfit, but as I stretched my arm to feel beneath my wings, I realized it had probably…formed…when the wings had. The outfit, it looked…like some kind of battle-armor that wasn't really armor.

"You just noticed?" Adam asked suddenly. I shrugged a little. "Don't know what to say about it…I know it shows a little more than what you usually wear-" I looked at the little skirt and back up at him, raising an eyebrow. "—do you want to change? I mean, it's not like it shows off your panties when the wind blows, the outfit is kinda like a skirted swims-" I punched him in the arm, my face red.

"I appreciate you telling me I haven't been flashing people, but you can shut up."

"…Thanks, it was getting kinda awkward going on."

I nodded, and then it was silent. I looked around, at the expanse of the WRO HQ, and the men I could see patrolling.

"Tory…here." Adam shoved something into my hands before I could protest, and I recognized it immediately as Crystal Cerberus. My gun. "It went back to its normal shape when you passed out."

"…Hang onto it for now," I said, smiling as I handed it back to him. He looked a little surprised. "I…don't want to hold a weapon right now. But…I'm curious, how did it change shape?" Adam gestured to the crystal, then.

"This is…well, I don't like to call it magical, but that's what it is…the term just seems so girly." I snickered, and he sighed. "Well…more or less, this crystal is linked to you, your heart, your thoughts…"

"Who worked the magic?" I questioned, curiosity hitting me harder than it had in a while.

"You remember Alexandra?" Remembering her was almost too easy…Dustin's girlfriend, the one Derik had killed. I nodded. "Yeah…she was good with making magic and science meet…"

"…Adam, I'm sorry all this happened to them," I said. He shook his head, and opened his mouth, but I spoke faster than he could. "Don't say it's okay. He was your friend. All of them were."

"It will be okay someday," he replied firmly. "…Will…you be okay on your own?" He gestured towards the path that led out of HQ. I nodded, and felt a little upset and stupid for ruining the mood. He was probably dealing better before I said something… "…I'll put this in your room." He meant CC, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Adam…" After a short nod, he turned and walked back into the building. I moved my hands through my hair, sighing heavily. It hadn't tangled while I'd slept, though it was a little poofy. I smoothed it down and examined the ends. It wasn't too bad…considering I'd cut it with a sword.

Taking a moment to try stretching my wings out a little, I turned my head to watch. It was a limb, just like my arms in a sense…

_You know Tory, I'm still expecting you to sprout a pair of chicken wings._

I smiled at the memory of Meghan's words. Words that had embarrassed me and made me self-conscious now allowed me to walk through, past the WRO troops on patrol, with a smile, a wave, and a hello to each of them. They looked surprised, but greeted me in response.

_I'll learn how to fly eventually, _I thought. And… _Hopefully I'll be able to figure out how to pull them in, too._

…

I was honestly getting nervous when I'd been wandering for a while, finding no sign of Vincent.

Knowing there were no towns in the area with people I had to worry about waking up, I put my hands near my mouth and shouted, "VIN-_CEEENNNNT!_" It reminded me of the time when he'd disappeared after Omega, but I was certain he was fine. Looking around, I sighed. There were trees, and rocky ledges. I hadn't been in this particular area before, and I didn't know where Vincent would be…didn't even have a freaking clue.

Maybe…maybe if I got into the air, if I could fly, I'd be able to find him easier…

Taking a deep breath, I spread out my wings, and tried to get into the air. I flapped them again, but only succeeded in bringing myself to my toes. I bent my knees, spreading my wings as far as they would go (it felt strange in a good way to stretch them out after trying to move them as little as possible). After a moment I jumped, kind of pushing down hard with my wings, and I was in the air, flapping my wings, laughing, but I couldn't keep myself in the air, and ended up on the ground again…thankfully I landed on my feet, and the fall wasn't far. I tried a couple more times, but it seemed I wasn't meant to get off the ground despite my wings.

"Try keeping your wings parallel to the ground."

I gasped sharply, twisting around. I knew the voice before I saw the face, he'd just…startled me. Holding my left hand over my racing heart, I tried to catch my breath. "Vincent…" I smiled. "Vincent…"

"You're…alright?" he asked with a slight nod.

"I'm…okay, now," I said, "Yes…I…I was going to try looking for you from the air…" I blushed a little, embarrassed that I had been caught in my failure.

Vincent came a little closer, and I could see the small smile on his face. Three long steps forward of my own, and I put my arms around his waist, hugging tightly, but not enough to cause discomfort. Hardly seeming surprised, Vincent hugged me back. "…"

"I…wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I was hoping you could choose a subject, actually…"

…

**I was gonna take more time to edit and whatnot, but…I owe it to you guys to upload this ASAP.**


End file.
